What Can I Do?
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: It's my comeback.. It's been 2 years since my last post.. Hope you guys like it..
1. Chapter 1

Well hi guys! It's been such a long time since my last post.. It's like 2 years ago.. Well.. Some sort of thing happened this last 2 years.. So.. Here's my new story.. Hope you guys like itu.. And don't forget to leave some comment down below.. Thank you.. ^_^

Chapter 1

"Huh..." terlihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kantor yang super empuk itu berusaha mengurangi rasa lelahnya akibat memaksakan diri.

KNOK KNOK..

"Masuk."

"Tuan, ini berkas saham bulan kemarin." Ucap sang sekretaris menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk map di atas meja.

"Huh... Terima kasih." Ucap pria itu mulai kembali bekerja.

"Tuan bak-baik saja?" tanya sekretaris itu lagi.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap pria itu serius dengan berkasnya.

"Tuan butuh sesuatu?" tanya sekretaris itu lagi terdengara sangat cerewet bagi yang tidak biasa.

"Yang seperti biasa." Ucap pria itu masih tidak mau menatap sekretarisnya itu.

"Baiklah.. Saya akan sampaikan pada bagian dapur." Ucap sekretaris itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk hormat izin undur diri.

"Hah... Kalau begini caranya ini tidak akan selesai sampai malam." Ucap pria itu kesal menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Buka karna dia bodoh dan malas untuk mengerjakannya, tapi berkas itu milik anak buahnya yang harus dia check ulang sebelum di masukkan ke brangkas perusahaan.

KNOK KNOK..

"Siapa lagi... Masuk." Ucap pria itu malas.

"Coklat hangat anda tuan." Ucap OB itu meletakkan cangkir imut berbentuk panda itu di meja kerja pria itu. Kalau diperhatikan ruangan itu dipenuhi pernak-pernik panda. Hal yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan di kantor atasan perusahaan manapun.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pria itu hanya sedikit melirik cangkirnya dan kembali bekerja. Melihat itu sang OB segera undur diri.

Sejam kemudian pintu ruang directur utama itu terbuka, spontan semua karyawan berdiri dan membungkuk saat bos mereka lewat.

"Anda akan kemana tuan?" tanya sang sekretaris untuk memastikan sang bos tidak pergi jauh mengingat jadwal padat menanti sang atasan.

"Aku hanya akan menghirup udara segar." Alasan sang atasan meninggalkan ruangan itu santai, begitu tubuh sang atasan tidak terlihat semuanya kembali bekerja dengan serius karna tidak mau mendapat tatapan maut sang atasan.

"Ah.. Tuan.. Mau pergi makan donat?" tanya sang security melihat atasannya keluar.

"Hmm.. Ya.. Aku butuh makanan manis untuk bisa kembali melahap berkas-berkas itu." Jawab sang atasan.

"Hahaha. Anda bekerja terlalu keras tuan. Cobalah untuk sedikit santai." Saran sang security mengerti atasannya.

"Akan aku usahakan." Jawab sang pria bersiap pergi kalau saja seseorang tidak tiba-tiba menabrak sang pria sampai jatuh terduduk dengan sang penabrak berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ack! Tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang security panik dan kaget.

"A.. Aigoo..." sang atasan hanya mengusap sikunya pelan mengingat sikutnya terbentur jalanan.

"Ah.. Ma.. Maafkan aku.." ucap sang penabrak menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Hah.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si pria berbaik hati membantu orang yang menabraknya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap gadis penabrak itu.

"Lebih berhati-hatilah. Bagaimana kalau yang kau tabrak itu anak kecil atau orang tua." Nasehat sang atasan sambil membersihkan jas belakangnya.

"Kalau itu lain persoalankan.."

"Hah.. Terserahmu saja." Ucap pria itu meninggalkan sang gadis layaknya tidak ada yang terjadi.

-Caffe-

"Yang biasa." Ucap pria itu begitu duduk di tempat biasa dia duduk jika mendatangi caffe ini.

"Maaf men... Ah?! Kau yang tadi!"

"Ya.. Jangan berteriak begitu." Ucap si pria merasa terganggu aktivitasnya dengan teriakan sang pelayan. "Ah.. Kau rupanya.."

"Se.. Selamat menikmati.."

"Ada apa dengannya." Ucap sang pria bingung dengan pelayan yang tadi sempat menabraknya langsung kabur masuk ke dapur.

"Si.. Silahkan."

"Aku tidak ingat memesan ini." Ucap sang pria menatap cake yang disuguhkan sang pelayan yang tadi kabur.

"Pe.. Permintaan maaf karna sudah menabrak." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Oh.. Terima kasih CL?" ucap sang pria membaca name tag di baju sang pelayan. _"Nama yang aneh."_

"Ja.. Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau namamu di sebut jangan gunakan name tag dan jangan bekerja di tempat yang sudah pasti menggunakan name tag untuk memudahkan para pelanggan mengingat nama pelayan yang menerima pesanan mereka.." komentar sang pria bingung dengan sikap gadis bernama CL ini.

"Maafkan dia tuan."

"Sudahlah.. Bukan masalah bagiku." Ucap Seungri menikmati pesananya. Begitu selesai ia segera bangkit untuk kembali ke kantornya.

"Tu.. Tunggu!"

"Huh? Ohh.. Kau CL.. adaapa?" tanya pria itu menatap gadis yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan caffe.

"Permintaan maaf sudah berteriak di dalam dan membuatmu malu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau pelanggan utama kami." Ucap gadis itu menyerahkan cup kopi.

"Tidak masalah bagiku." Usap pria itu menerima cup itu dan berlalu pergi

-jam 12 malam, di depan kantor-

"Huh.. Dugaanku benar.. Berkas itu benar-benar menyita waktu." Ucap pria itu menghampiri mobilnya yang baru saja di antarkan security perusahaannya.

"Pulang terlambat lagi tuan Seungri?" tanya sang security terlihat akrab dengan atasannya itu.

"Begitulah.. Andai berkas-berkas itu dikerjakan dengan teliti aku tidak akan pulang selarut ini." Komentarnya.

"Hahahaha.. Tapi tuan sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering pulang selarut ini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Saran sang security.

"Aku tau itu. Terima kasih ahjusshi." Ucap pria itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya sang security lagi.

"Huh?"

"Anda terlihat menahan sakit. Apa akibat tabrakan tadi siang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya terkilir mungkin.. Aku bisa tangani." Ucap pria itu menaiki mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar, sang pengemudi memang tidak suka memacu mobilnya diluar batas kalau memang tidak dibutuhkan, selain itu cuaca memang sedang kurang bersahabat. Hujan salju tengah menyelimuti kota Seoul hari ini. Perjalanan terasa sangat sunyi karna memang tidak ada yang mau keluar di jam segini dengan cuaca begini sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu atau seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di depan mobil itu, membuat sang pengemudi harus banting stir karna kaget dan agar sesuatu atau seseorang itu tidak ia tabrak.

"YA! Aish! Apa aku menabrak?" ucap pria itu masih dalam keadaan kaget luar biasa. Perlahan iapun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri benda yang hampir ia tabrak itu. "He.. Hey... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya berjongkok dan menggoyang bahu gadis yang nyaris mati ia tabrak.

"U.. Ungh..."

"YA! KEMBALI KESINI KAU!"

"Akh?!" bukannya menjawab begitu mendengar teriakan seorang pria dari balik gang spontan gadis itu bangkit dan berusaha kabur.

"He.. Hey! Tunggu!" melihat orang yang nyaris ia tabrak akan kabur iapun spontan menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau kau bermaksud kabur darinya itu tidak akan berhasil dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Ikut aku!" ucap pria itu menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya dan segera tancap gas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Un.. Kenapa kau menolongku?" ucap gadis itu menunduk, meremas ujung rok pendeknya.

"Bukankah wajar saling menolong orang yang dalam kesulitan? Dan lagi kau ini sepertinya suka sekali menabrak atau ditabrak ya, CL.. Tadi siang menabrakku sekarang mobilku. Lalu.. Siapa pria tadi?"

"Ma.. Mantanku."

"Hmphh..."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Di zaman seperti ini masih ada saja yang aneh-aneh seperti itu." Komentarnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. Yang seperti itu.. Mengejar mantan.. Karna apa? Kau punya hutang padanya?"

"Ti.. TIDAK! Enak saja!"

"Tidak perlu marahkan kalau itu memang tidak benar." Komentar pria itu singkat penuh keseriusan. "Jadi kau ting.. Aish.. Dia tidur?" ucap sang pria tidak percaya dengan gadis itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Paginya-

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Ya! Jangan berteriak begitu sepagi ini.." komentar pria yang tengah membaca berkas itu kesal. Bagaimana tidak, minggu pagi yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba saja berubah berisik.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam!" hardik CL menodongkan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Selain mengangkatmu ke rumah sampai kamar.. Tidak ada." Jawabnya acuh.

"Bohong!"

"Buat apa aku bohong.. Sudahlah.. Aku butuh ketenangan.." ucap pria itu kembali menikmati coklat hangatnya. Melihat pria itu mau tidak mau gadis itu terpana, baru ia menyadari ketampanan pria itu apalagi dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Ditambah pakaian formal yang dikenakan Seungri, celana jins hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam.

"C.. C... Chaerin.. Lee Chaerin.." ucap CL tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Namaku Chaerin.. Lee Chaerin.."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu nama aslimu pada orang asing sepertiku, CL?" tanya pria itu bingung. Ia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk memberitahukan namanya pada orang asing semudah itu.

"Da.. Darimana kau tau kalau CL itu bukan nama asliku? La.. Lagipula tidak ada salahnyakan memperkenalkan diri. Ka.. Kaukan sudah menolongku kemarin. Dan aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu kemarin"

"Hah... Mana ada nama orang dimuka bumi ini CL. Nama seperti itu pastilah nama samaran atau nama singkat. Dasar gadis aneh.. Seungri.. Lee Seung Hyun." Ucap Seungri kembali fokus.

"Dari mana datangnya nama Seungri?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku hanya merasa nama Seung Hyun itu pasaran. Tolong jangan bertanya lagi. Aku butuh istirahat sebe..."

PIIIP PIIIP..

"Hah... Lee Seung Hyun.. Apa lagi kali ini? AHO! Jangan lakukan apapun. Aku akan segera kesana! Sial." Umpat Seungri segera meraih jaketnya yang terletak di sofa. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku akan segera kembali. Kalau kau mau pulang silahkan saja. Tinggalkan saja kunci rumahku di dalam vas di luar."

"A.. Adaapa dengannya.. Huh? Apa dia sesibuk itu." Ucap Chaerin kemudian menghampiri dapur dan membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri.

"Se.. Kau siapa? Dimana Seungri?"

"Huh? Kau ini yang siapa. Masuk kerumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Walaupun kau sudah akrab dengan pemilik rumah tetap saja itu tidak sopankan." Komentar Chaerin bosan.

"Seungri! Kau dirumah?!"

"Hah..."

BLAM!

"Apa-apaan gadis itu.. Aneh." Komentar Chaerin ringan.

-sorenya-

 _"Apa dia masih disini?"_ pikir Seungri menatap pintu rumahnya, perlahan iapun membuka pintu rumahnya dan ternyata tidak di kunci. "Tidak ada.. Sudah pulang.." ucap Seungri pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian iapun merebahkan dirinya ke sofa yang ada di ruang TV itu. Ingin beristirahat sejenak melepaskan strss akibat pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah bisa santai sedikitpun. Perlahan Seungripun tertidur.

-Skip time-

"Hng? Hahhh.. Jam berapa sekarang." Bisik Seungri pada dirinya sambil berusaha meraih handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja di depan sofa tempat ia tidur. "Apa ini? Sial aku tertidur!" hardik Seungri pada dirinya begitu membaca sms yang masuk ke handphonennya yang semuanya berisikan sms dari sekretarisnya menanyakan dirinya dimana dan berapa lama lagi untuk sampai ke kantor berhubung ada rapat yang harus segera di mulai.

PIIIPP.. PIIIIP..

"Kau bilang rapat dimulai jam 5! Aku akan segera berangkat ke kantor." Ucap Seungri memasang jas kantornya dengan frustasi.

"Maafkan saya tuan.. Tu.. Tunggu tuan jangan tutup telfonenya dulu."

"Adaapa lagi?!" hardik Seungri marah besar, membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari menuju mobilnya. "YA! Hallo! AISH!" dengan penuh amarah Seungri menggas mobilnya untuk segera menuju ke kantor.

-kantor-

"Tuan! Ini berkasnya!" ucap sang sekretaris dan cepat memberikan sejumlah file pada atasannya yang terus berjalan cepat menuju ruangan rapat dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kayu mahoni itu.

"Hahhh..." Seungri yang akhirnya menyelesaikan rapat itu kembali ke ruangannya, menduduki kursi kerjanya dengan letih.

"Tuan. Saya butuh tanda tangan untuk berkas ini." Ucap sang sekretaris memasuki ruangan Seungri dan menjejalkan beberapa berkas.

"Tinggalkan saja di meja." Ucap Seungri memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Tapi saya butuh itu tuan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Seungri curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuan." Ucap sang sekretaris cepat.

"Mana?" ucap Seungri menyerah.

"Disini tuan."

"Ya... Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak mau menandatangani berkas palsu." Hardik Seungri marah besar.

"Apa maksud tuan? Inikan berkas keuangan kantor."

"Keluar.. Kau tidak usah datang lagi.." ucap Seungri ringan.

"Apa maksud tuan."

"Kau ingin aku menandatangi kenaikan jabatanmu serta gajimukan." Ucap Seungri menatap sekretarisnya itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"A.. Apa?"

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Keluar. Aku lelah. Satu lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi di kantor ini."

"Loh? Seo unni? Kau pulang cepat?" tanya salah satu pekerja melihat sekretaris perusahaan itu mengepak barangnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari karyawan itu.

"Adaapa dengannya? Apa dia dipecat?" tanya karyawan yang lain melihat sang sekretaris berlalu pergi dengan kardus berisi barang-barangnya.

"Ya! Jangan pikirkan dia! Bantu aku melerai 2 wanita gila ini sebelum boss marah!" hardik karyawan lain yang memang tengah sibuk melerai perkelahian antara 2 wanita saat sekretaris dan boss mereka berbicara.

"Adaa..."

"YA! AISH! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau yang memulaikan! Rasakan ini!"

"Ah! Tuan Seungri!"

"Ya... Kalian berdua.. Kau.. Aku tidak tau kau mau apalagi dariku. Keluar dari kantorku!" hardik Seungri pada salah satu wanita itu.

"Oppa.. Tapikan aku ini a.."

"Aku tidak ingat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita gila sepertimu." Ucap Seungri yang kemudian berhasil mendapat tamparan di wajahnya sedang wanita itu berlari pergi dengan wajah memerah malu.

"..." spontan seisi kantor terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja menimpa bos mereka.

"Aish... Wanita gila." Umpat Seungri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oo.. Kau.. CL.." ucap Seungri menatap wanita yang tadi cekcok di kantornya itu.

"Y.. YA! Kau terluka!" ucap CL menatap kemeja Seungri berubah menjadi merah dan Seungri berusaha menutupinya dengan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Hanya luka ke..."

"Y.. YA!" tiba-tiba Seungri hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh ke arah CL yang untung saja CL sigap dan dapat menahan tubuh pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ah! Boss!"

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya dokter begitu keluar dari ruang ICU.

"A.. _kalau aku bilang tidak dia pasti tidak akan mau bilang apa yang terjadi pada pria itu.. Seungri.._ Ya.. Aku adiknya." Jawab CL cecpat.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia harus beristirahat selama 2 minggu penuh." Jawab sang dokter.

"Ah.. Terimakasih banyak dokter." Ucap CL sedikit membungkuk begitu dokter itu pamit undur diri. "Aish.. Apa dia tidak merasakan sakit? Bisa menahan rasa sakit luka tusukan selama itu." Ucap CL menatap Seungri yang masih belum sadar.

"Hahhh.. Kau menghinaku? Aku manusia tentu bisa merasakan sakit."

"Y.. Ya! Kau sudah sadar! Akan aku panggilkan dokter."

"Ya.. Kau.. Harusnya kau panggil aku Seungri oppa.. Bukan Seungri saja."

"W.. Wae?"

"Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu."

"Huh?"

"Kau 91. Aku 90."

"Ta.. Tau dari ma.."

"Kau meninggalkan buku kecilmu dirumahku." Ucap Seungri ringan.

"Ya! Itu barang pribadiku dan kau melihatnya!"

"Aku hanya melihat sampul depannya. Kau menulis nama dan tanggal lahirmu serta alamat tinggalmu.. Aku ini tau sopan santun." Jelas Seungri.

"Te.. Tatap saja."

"Ungh.."

"Y.. Ya ya ya ya! Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan CL tidak di jawab Seungri seakan memberi tanda bahwa Seungri tidak baik-baik saja. "Tunggu disini." Ucap CL berlari keluar dari ruangan Seungri.

 _"Dasar gadis aneh, memangnya aku bisa kemana dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"_ pikir Seungri sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Seungri setelah pemeriksaan Dokter selesai.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk yang kemarin." Ucap CL malu-malu.

"Lupakan. Itu biasakan." Ucap Seungri santai seakan tidak peduli.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh.. Menolong orang yang tidak dikenal.. Menampung orang asing dirumahmu. Berkelahi dengan anak buahmu. Ditampar pacarmu.."

"Ya.. Kau tidak perlu merangkum semuanya seperti itu." Ucap Seungri kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Ucap CL pamit undur diri.

"Hmm.. Terima kasih." Ucap Seungri memberi anggukan ringan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Seungri untuk beristirahat total. Selama itu juga ia tidak menjumpai CL dan mendengar kabar darinya. Tapi Seungri tidak ambil pusing, toh dia hanyalah gadis yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya karna beberapa kejadian aneh. Seungripun memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, datang pagi kekantor dan pulang saat sudah hampir tengah malam.

-CL POV, 5 hari yang lalu-

"CL.. ada yang mencarimu." Ucap Manager cafe tempatku bekerja.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tidak biasana ada yang mencariku.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Dia menunggumu di pintu belakang." Ucap sang Manager santai.

"Bailah. Aku permisi dulu." Ucapku bergegas menuju pintu belakang.

"CL!"

"Ya?"

"Setelah itu jangan lupa menelfone bagian perbaikan untuk memperbaiki pintu belakang dan CCTV belakang."

"Okay."

-malamnya-

"Hah.. Hari ini aku makan apa." Ucapku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil menatap lemari pendingin, berusaha memutuskan makanan apa yang akan aku santap malam ini di apartemen kecilku ini.

KNOK.. KNOK..

"Malam-malam begini?" ucapku bingung. Orang bodoh mana yang bertamu di jam 11 malam. "Siapa?" ucapku sambil membuka pintu.

BRAK!

"Ka.. Kau.. Kau siapa? Mau apa kesini?" ucapku kaget saat pintu apartement yang kubuka pelan tiba-tiba ditendang dengan keras. Aku menatap wanita itu. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat..

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku?" ucap pria itu menjambak rambutku membuatku merintih kesakitan.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Karna kau! Karna kau semuanya terjadi! KAU MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!" pekik wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Tidak.. lepaskan aku! ARGH!" aku memekik kesakitan saat sesuatu seperti jarum menusuk leherku, dapat aku rasakan cairan dari jarum suntik itu mengalir masuk membuatku lemas dan pusing seketika. Seketika itu juga aku tidak dapat bergerak dan hanya pasrah saat wanita itu memukul, menendang dan membenturkan kepalaku ke lantai. Sampai akhirnya..

"KAU MATI SAJA!"

"Ungh.. _Apa ini.. sakit.. tolong.. siapapun.._ " pikiranku mulai melayang. Satu hal yang pasti.. Wanita itu pergi setelah seseorang manariknya pergi.

-Seungri, 3 hari kemudian-

"Hah.. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semua." Ucap Seungri menatap tumpukan berkas kerjanya.

KNOK KNOK..

"Masuk."

"Tuan.. Ada 2 orang yang mencari anda." Ucap seorang wanita menatap bosnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri yang tidak ingat membuat janji temu dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Anda Seungri benar?"

"Ya.. Lalu?"

"Sepertinya kita perlu bicara.."

"Terima kasih Hyi. Kau bisa kembali bekerja." Ucap Seungri menatap lambang yang menempel disambuk kedua pria itu.

"Baik tuan."

"Hyi."

"Ya tuan?"

"Tolong jangan izinkan siapapun masuk keruangan ini sampai aku beritahukan lebih lanjut." Ucap Seungri yang kemudian menerima anggukan dan permohonan Hyi utnuk kembali ketempatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberian waktu berharga anda." Ucap pria berbadan tegap itu.

"Bukan masalah. Jadi ada apa? Kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan 2 anggota kepolisisan seperti ini?" tanya Seungri to the point.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Dong Youngbae dan dia partnerku Kang Daesung." Terang lelaki dengan rambut mohak itu singkat.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?" tanya Daesung mengeluarkan foto seorang gadis.

"Lee Chaerin, gadis yang bekerja di caffe tidak jauh dari sini. Adaapa?" tanya Seungri saat melihat foto gadis yang diletakkan diatas mejanya.

"5 hari yang lalu dia ditemukan sekarat di apartementnya, ada seseorang yang menginginkannya tewas. Dia ditemukan tetangganya 1 jam kemudian. Dua hari kemudian dia menghilang dari rumah sakit dan tidak ada kabar darinya. Kalau aku boleh tau, ada hubungan apa kalian berdua?" tanya Youngbae.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Seungri singkat.

"Tapi aku dengar dia sering bersamamau belakangan ini." Jawab Daesung tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Seungri.

"Hah.. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di depan kantor. Dia menabrakku saat aku akan menuju caffe tempat ia bekerja. Itu sudah 3 minggu yang lalu. Kemudian saat aku di caffe dia berteriak padaku dan memberikanku minuman sebagai permintaan maaf. Dihari yang sama, tengah malam saat aku baru selesai bekerja dan bermaksud pulang aku hampir menabraknya. Dia tiba-tiba berlari menyebrang jalan karna dikejar mantan kekasihnya. Keesokannya aku bertemudia di kantor tapi karna suatu kejadian aku dibawa kerumah sakit dan dia menemaniku sampai sadar. Dia datang kekantor untuk berterima kasih dan mengambil buku diarynya. Selama 2 minggu aku beristirahat, dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku, hingga saat ini." Terang Seungri membuat kedua polisi tersebut saling pandang. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian dapat bertanya pada satpam yang berada di bawah." Ucap Seungri sedikit menyeruput kopinya.

"Apa selama itu kau tidak ada mengunjungi caffe itu? Karna menurut pengakuan sang manager terakhir kalian dia terlihat menemui seorang pria di belakang caffe." Ucap Youngbae memastikan.

"Tidak. Kalaupun aku mengunjungi kenapa harus lewat belakang caffe? Aku rasa aku tidak punya masalah dengannya hingga harus memanggilnya ke belakang caffe." Ucap Seungri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan kami. Apa bila ada hal lain, kami akan segera mengunjungi anda." Ucap Daesung menjabat tangan Seungri kemudian keluar dari ruangan di susul Youngbae.

"Hah.. Aneh-aneh saja." Ucap Seungri melonggarkan dasinya merasa sesak. "Tapi.. Perasaan apa ini.." ucap Seungri yang merasa dadanya berdetak sangat cepat.

-4 hari yang lalu, CL POV-

"Eng.. humm.. Dimana ini.." ucapku ketika membuka mata. Seingatku aku berada dirumah sakit kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. _"Aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku.. Kenapa badanku lemas sekali.. Lalu kenapa aku berbaring di tanah?"_

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Siapa? Ungh.." tanyaku tidak dapat melihat wajah orang yang bicara padaku karna gelapnya tempat itu. Hal bisa aku pastikan adalah dia seorang wanita.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan banyak bergerak mengingat luka jahitmu belum kering." Ucap wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau.. Kau yang waktu itu?" ucap CL memastikan.

"Hah.. Kenapa wanita bodoh sepertimu bisa mendekati dia huh?"

"Dia? Dia siap.. ARGH!" aku tidak dapat menahan eranganku saat wanita itu menimpa tubuhku dan menusukkan sesuatu keleherku, kembali aku dapat merasakan suatu cairan mengalir kedalam tubuhku membuatku sangat lemas.

"Argh! Kalau saja aku langsung membunuhmu waktu itu.. Tapi hal itu menjadi tidak menyenangkan." Ucap wanita itu menendang tubuhku. "Hei.. Ikat dia!" mendengar perintah wanita itu akupun yakin kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat seseorang memborgol tanganku dengan borgol yang cukup yang aneh. Borgol ini melilit pergelangan tanganku hingga 10 cm ke atas dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tanya wanita lain diruangan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Gantung dia." Perintah wanita tadi. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku diangkat dan beberapa saat kemudian kakiku tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

-Back to present, Seungri posisition-

"Hah..Ini melelahkan.. Kapan aku bisa beristirahat." Ucap Seungri hanya bisa menatap layar komputernya bosan.

"Mungkin ini bisa menghiburmu oppa."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghiburku sekarang Hanna.." ucap Seungri menatap layar komputernya kemudian terdiam.

"Oppa mengacuhkanku?!" ucap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Ha.. Hanna?! Kapan kau masuk dan berada disini?!" ucap Seungri kaget.

"Ya! Oppa harusnya menjemputku dibandara 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi malah asik menatap layar komputer begitu." Ucap gadis remaja itu menatap Seungri bosan.

"Maafkan aku Hanna.. Aku lupa.. Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" tanya Seungri bangkit dan memeluk gadis itu hangat.

"Aku diantar Jinhwan tadi." Ucap Hanna santai.

"Lalu dia?"

"Dia ada urusan di agency.. Jadi sudah balik duluan." Jawab Hanna tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Seungri.

"Dasar bocah.. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukannya kamu juga ada urusan di agencymu." Ucap Seungri mempersilahkan Hanna duduk disalah satu sofa disana.

"Pekerjaan bisa nanti.. Aku merindukan oppaku.." ucap Hanna bergelayut manja.

KNOK KNOK..

"Tuan permisi.. Ah.. Maaf.."

"Santai saja. Dia adikku Hanna. Dia baru saja kembali dari luar negri. Adaapa Hyi?" tanya Seungri menatap sekretaris barunya itu.

"Ah, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau rapat hari ini dibatalkan tuan."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih." Mendengar itu Hyipun segera undur diri.

"Ya.. Oppa.. Kaukan tidak jadi rapat.. Ayo pergi bersamaku."

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja.." ucap Hanna kemudian menarik tangan Seungri pergi.

"Hanna.. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" ucap Seungri gelabakan ditarik-tarik begitu.

"Besok saja dikerjakan lagi." Ucap Hanna tidak mau mengalah.

"Hyi.. Tolong ya." Ucap Seungri sebelum menghilang dibalik lift.

"Itu siapanya tuan Seungri?" tanya karyawan yang bingung melihat atasannya itu.

"Adiknya.. Artis dari YG entertainment." Jawab Hyi kemudian meraih telfonenya untuk mengatur ulang jadwal bossnya itu.

"Hanna.. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Seungri bingung saat sudah berada di mobil.

"Aku lapar.." ucap Hanna polos.

"Lalu? Kamu mau kita makan kemana?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Terserah saja." Ucap Hanna diikuti senyuman polosnya.

"Hah.." Seungripun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah restoran yang biasa ia singgahi.

"Oppa.."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini kita boleh mengunjungi appa dan eomma?" tanya Hanna ragu-ragu. Topik ini sangat sensitiv bagi Seungri.

"Baiklah." Ucap Seungri tidak biasanya langsung menyetujui.

"Terima kasih oppa." Ucap Hanna senang.

"Hum." Gumamam Seungri tidak terlalu menanggapi.

"Oppa masih saja makan disini?" tanya Hanna saat mobil Seungri berhenti di depan sebuah restoran.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal ini." Jawab Seungri hanya tersenyum simpul. Memang dirinya jarang sekali makan diluar. Biasanya pegawai dikantornya akan memasakkan sesuatu dan diantarkan ke ruangannya atau terkadang ia tidak makan sama sekali.

"Hal ini? Ini menyangkut kesehatanmu." Ucap Hanna bergelayut ditangan Seungri seiring mereka memasuki restoran itu.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan." Ucap Seungri tidak mau membahas hal merepotkan dan tidak penting itu.

PIIIP PIIIP

"Ya? Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekitar 2 jam lagi. Humm.. Ya.. Hah.." Seungri hanya dapat menghela nafasnya saat asistennya menelfone menanyakan posisinya saat ini.

"Oppa kembalilah ke kantor. Aku akan pergi sendiri menemui appa dan eomma." Terdengar nada kecewa dibalik ucapan Hanna.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu. Makanlah." Ucap Seungri yang memang tidak memesan makanan dan lebih memilih memesan secangkir kopi hangat. Hanna hanya mengangguk dan mulai memakan spageti pesanannya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali memandang wajah oppanya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

15 menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Hanna untuk menghabiskan makanannya, sedangkan Seungri sibuk dengan handphonennya sambil menunggu Hanna selesai makan.

"Ayo oppa." Ucap Hanna bangkit dari duduknya dan Seungri hanya mengangguk. 30 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di suatu tempat. Seungri yang turun dari mobil merasa langkah kakinya sangat berat untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari ini.

"Oppa.." menyadari wajah pucat Seungri yang turun dari mobil, Hannapun memeluk lengan oppanya itu erat. Berusaha menguatkan lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seungri pelan. Merekapun mulai melangkah pelan.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Hanna datang bersama oppa hari ini.." ucap Hanna berlutut didepan dua buah batu marmer itu. Manatap gundukan rumput yang rapi itu, perlahan mengusap kedua batu itu. Seungri hanya mematung, berdiri didekat Hanna tidak tau harus bagaimana. Seungri baru saja akan pergi ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Hanna yang menunduk, Seungri yakin benar dia baru saja melihat tetesan air mengalir dari kedua mata indah adiknya.

"Hanna.." Seungripun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan memilih untuk berlutut didekat adiknya, memberikan pelukan erat dan hangat. Memastikan pada Hanna bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja walaupun mereka sekarang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua.

"Oppa?" Hanna tidak berani bergerak saat dirasakannya tubuh Seungri bergetar pelan. Seungri yang bahkan tidak menangis saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya akhirnya tidak kuat berpura-pura lagi. Saat itu ia harus tegar untuk adiknya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia sudah lelah.. dia ingin melepaskan semuanya.

Lama keduanya berdiam diri disana. Hanna menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Seungri yang sekarang sudah tenang sambil menggenggam tangan Seungri. Memastikan pada Seungri bahwa dia ada disini dan Seungri sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura kuat. Hanna sadar betul disaat kematian kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 11 tahun dan masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA dan Seungri saat itu masih seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di Seoul National University yang mengambil jurusan Engineering dan Political Science and Economics diusianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun, Seungri terlalu shock untuk menangis. Bukan karna dia tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi ia berusaha tegar disaat Hanna merasa dunianya hancur dan terus-terusan menangis. Apabila Seungri juga lemah saat itu, tentu Hanna tidak akan bisa segera bangkit dari kesedihannya. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, Seungrilah yang menanggung semuanya. Seungri mulai mengambil alih perusahan sang appa, menjadi sosok appa dan juga eomma disaat bersamaan untuk Hanna. Seungri harus membiaya sekolah Hanna dan segala kepentingan adiknya itu serta mengajarkan berbagai hal yang tidak dimengerti Hanna. Memang Seungri dan Hanna bisa dikatakan manusia cerdas dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata usia mereka, tapi tentu saja hal ini masih sangat sulit untuk dapat mereka terima.

"Oppa? Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang." Ucap Hanna menyadarkan Seungri dari lamunannya.

"Um.. Ya.." Ucap Seungri bangkit dari duduknya.

"?!"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hanna yang hampir tumbang itu.

"Ya.. Aku hanya lelah oppa.." ucap Hanna bersandar didada bidang Seungri.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Seungri menggendong adiknya itu ala bridal style, membawanya kemobil.

"Tapi pekerjaan oppa?" ucap Hanna tidak mau merepotkan oppanya. Sudah cukup dirinya membuat oppanya kesulitan dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku mau berada disampingmu. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Seungri terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa.. Oppa pergilah kembali ke kantor." Hanna berusaha meyakinkan oppanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku antar kamu pulang." ucap Seungri menatap wajah lemas adiknya.

-Kediaman Seungri, jam 5 sore-

"Eng..Aku ketiduran sampai jam segini? Hah.. Sebaiknya aku segera menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Hanna melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya itu.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" ucap seseorang mengagetkan Hanna.

"Ji.. Jinhwan oppa?!" ucap Hanna kaget menatap pria yang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Humm?"

"Kenapa oppa ada disini?" tanya Hanna bingung.

"Seungri hyung menyuruhku menemanimu. Makanya aku buru-buru kesini." Ucap Jinhwan jujur kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di kepala Hanna.

"Benarkan? Oppa tidak pernah begitu." Ucap Hanna curiga.

"Aku serius. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, coba saja telfone." Ucap Jinhwan memberikan hpnya dengan senang hati.

"Tidak perlu.. Oppa meninggalkan sms ke hpku." Ucap Hanna membaca pesan singkat Seungri yang intinya dia meminta Jinhwan untuk datang menemani Hanna karna dia akan lembur di kantor dan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Hanna.

"Mau main game?" tanya Jinhwan mengikuti Hanna karna ia masih tidak mau melepaskan back hugnya.

"Baiklah.." ucap Hanna setuju dan berjalan menuju ruang tv dan menyalahan tv dan wii.

"Game horror ya." Ucap Jinhwan memancing Hanna.

"Gak mauuuu.." ucap Hanna buru-buru memilih game agar Jinhwan tidak memilih game horror yang biasa dimainkannya bersama Seungri saat datang berkunjung.

"Hahahaha.." Jinhwan hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang panik itu.

-jam 1 pagi-

"Aku pulang." Ucap Seungri lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Seungri semenjak Hanna memilih menjadi seorang penyanyi setelah menamatkan kuliahnya di universitas yang sama dengannya dengan mengambil jurusan ekonomi. Seungri tidak melarang Hanna untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, selama ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan nilai terbaik, bagi Seungri hal lain bukan masalah.

 _"Are you a demon?!"_

"Hanna? Kamu masih bangun?" ucap Seungri menghampiri ruang tv saat menyadari tv diruangan itu masih menyala. "Hah.. Setidaknya matikan tvnya kalau kalian tidur." Ucap Seungri menemukan adiknya tengah tertidur didekapan lelaki yang ia kenal, Jinhwan. Kekasih Hanna, satu-satunya yang Seungri percaya umtuk berada dekat dengan Hanna.

"Humm.. Ah.. Hyung.." Jinhwan yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari Seungri berada diruangan itu bersamanya.

"Santai saja.." ucap Seungri kemudian mengangkat tubuh adiknya ke kamar tidur Hanna.

"Ah hyung, aku pamit dulu." Ucap Jinhwan saat Seungri kembali dari kamar Hanna.

"Tidur saja disini. Kau bisa pakai kamar tamu." Ucap Seungri santai.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa. Tidur saja disini. Lagipula ini sudah sangat larut dan kau juga sudah mengantuk." Ucap Seungri perhatian. Bagi Seungri Jinhwan sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Jinhwan yang orang tuanya berada diluar negri karna pekerjaan keduanya memang biasanya tinggal di apartement bersama member boy band-nya, tetapi terkadang Jinhwan akan menginap di rumah Seungri hanya sekedar untuk bermain.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jinhwan mengalah.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Seungri yang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sudah hyung.. Tadi aku dan Hanna memasak makan malam." Ucap Jinhwan mengikuti. Benar saja, meja makan yang biasanya kosong itu kini telah tertata rapi beberapa lauk.

"Hah.." Seungri hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia jarang sekali makan malam. Tapi kalau adiknya sudah memasak begini bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memakannya.

"Hyung.."

"Humm?" Seungri yang mendengar namanya dipanggilpun menatap sumber suara, menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mengambil nasi dari rice cooker.

"Setelah ini mau main game?" tanya Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha.. Aku pikir ada apa. Tidak usah. Lain kali saja. Besok kau harus bekerjakan?" ucap Seungri tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasih adiknya itu. Jinhwan sama polosnya dengan Hanna.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Tidak usah. Duduklah. Ceritakan bagaimana Hanna selama diluar negri. Apa dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar?" tanya Seungri tengah menikmati makan malamnya.

"Hyung tau sendirilah.. Hanna terkadang keras kepala. Dia pernah kabur dari hotel dan membuat panik semua staff."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Staff menemukan dia tengah duduk dipantai dan menangis. Dia sangat merindukanmu saat itu."

"Huh? Hanna menangisiku? Yang benar saja." Ucap Seungri tidak percaya. Adiknya yang selalu bersikap tidak ada masalah itu menangis merindukannya.

"Aku serius hyung." Ucap Jinhwan dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Haha.. Lalu?" Pembicaraan itupun berlanjut selama satu jam hingga Seungri menyuruh Jinhwan untuk beristirahat sedangkan dirinya kembali menatap layar laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya dan akhirnya tidur jam 6 pagi.

-Setengah 7 pagi-

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Seungri menatap adiknya yang sudah rapi tengah bercanda dengan Jinhwan saat memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi hyung." Balas Jinhwan.

"Selamat pagi oppa." Ucap Hanna memilih memberikan pelukan singkat dan kecupan ringan di pipi Seungri.

"Kamu ada jadwal hari ini?" tanya Seungri basa-basi.

"Ya.. Hari ini aku ada syuting film baru oppa." Ucap Hanna menikmati sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Seungri. Sarapan pagi tipe kerajaan itu tentu sudah biasa Hanna santap karena oppanya selalu memasakan itu disaat Hanna baru saja bersedih.

"Baiklah. Jinhwan.. Aku titip adikku." Ucap Seungri ringan.

"Tentu saja hyung." Ucap Jinhwan dengan senang hati.

"Oppa hari ini bekerja?" tanya Hana sedikit kecewa. Tentu saja, hari ini hari sabtu dan oppanya tetap berangkat kekantor.

"Ya.. Hari ini aku ada rapat." Jawab Seungri merapikan dasinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Hanna tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Aku harus buru-buru karna ini rapat penting." Ucap Seungri memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi adiknya dan beranjak pergi.

-CL place-

"Mau sampai kapan kita akan menyekapnya disini?" tanya seorang pria menatap bosan seorang wanita yang tengah melepaskan amarahnya dengan menghajar seorang gadis yang keadaannya kini sudah sangat mengenaskan.

"Sampai aku puas. Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Kalau kau mau bersenang-senang dengannya lakukan saja sesukamu. Baiklah. Aku pergi. Ada satu mangsa lagi yang harus aku musnahkan." Ucap wanita itu beranjak pergi meningalkan seorang wanita lagi yang keadaannya sudah sangat lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dan mati." Ucap pria itu menekan sebuah tombol dan gadis itupun kembali tergantung.

TBC

MAAFKAN HAMBA! entah kenapa jadi alay.. TT_TT tunggu kelanjutannya ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hari-haripun berlalu dengan cepat, Seungri tetap sibuk dengan aktifitasnya dan sekarang aktifitas itu bertambah semenjak adiknya pulang.

-jam 12 siang, kantor Seungri-

PIIIP PIIIP

"Lee Seung Hyun. Oh.. Hanna.. Kenapa kamu menelfone ke kantor? Hah.. Baik baiklah.. Dimana? Ok, aku berangkat sekarang." Ucap Seungri menutup telfone itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Loh tuan.."

"Aku keluar dulu. Aku akan kembali 2 jam lagi." Ucap Seungri pada asistennya.

"Baik tuan."

-Tempat kerja Hanna-

"Oppa!"

"Hai.." Seungri menerima dengan senang hati pelukan adiknya itu.

"Selamat siang hyung." Ucap Jinhwan sopan.

"Hyung! Kami duluan." Teriak seorang pria sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

"Ya.. Kalian hati-hati." Teriak Jinhwan balik.

"Anak itu sepertinya punya banyak tenaga." Komentar Seungri menatap mobil itu menjauh.

"Bobby memang seperti itu." Ucap Hanna sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Seungri menatap adiknya.

"Makan siang.." ucap Hanna sambil tersenyum.

"Hah.. Baiklah.." ucap Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Oppa.. Aku balik sebentar ya.. Ada yang ketinggalan. Oppa tunggu disini saja." Ucap Hanna berlari pergi.

"Oppa yang mana?" tanya Seungri pelan.

"Sepertinya itu untuk kita berdua hyung." Ucap Jinhwan tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku Jinhwan."

"Humm? Bukan masalah hyung. Hal ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah hyung lakukan untukku." Ucap Jinhwan sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.. Itu semua berkat tekadmu." Ucap Seungri bersandar di mobilnya.

"Tidak hyung.. Kalau saja waktu itu hyung tidak membantu keluargaku tentu aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang." Ucap Jinhwan sambil menerawang jauh.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuamu sekarang?" tanya Seungri menganti topik.

"Baik.. Bisnis appa juga baik sekarang. Eomma sekarang sudah lebih fokus ke karirnya menjadi seorang violinist" Ucap Jinhwan senang.

"Lalu Seiyeon noona?" ucap Seungri lagi.

"Humm.. Baik.. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan dan caffenya sendiri. Bukannya hyung bekerja sama dengannya?" tanya Jinhwan memastikan.

"Humm.. Ya.. Aku menandatangani kontrak dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jawab Seungri.

"Hyung.. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dengan segala bantuan dari hyung." Ucap Jinhwan serius.

"Santai saja. Akukan sudah bilang, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri. Dan bukannya kau akan segera menjadi adik iparku?" goda Seungri membuat wajah Jinhwan memerah.

"A.. Hanna.. Hanna lama sekali." Ucap Jinhwan mengganti topik. Benar saja, sudah 30 menit dan Hanna belum kembali.

"Sepertinya dia dalam masalah lagi." Ucap Seungri kemudian melakangkah menuju tempat Hanna tadi menghilang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hanna?!" Seungri kaget bukan kepalang begitu ia memasuki belokan itu dan menemukan adiknya tengah ditarik seseorang memasuki sebuah van.

"Oppa!" Hanna didorong memasuki van itu, melihat itu Seungri tidak tinggal diam dan bersiap mengejar adiknya.

"Hyung!"

DOR! DOR!

Mobil van itupun melaju pergi dengan cepat. Tidak ada orang disana yang dapat membantu mereka karna memang tempat itu sengaja di kosongkan untuk pembuatan film Hanna dan iKon yang kebetulan selesai lebih cepat.

"Ung... Jinhwan.." ucap Seungri terbata menatap Jinhwan terkapar dengan luka tembak di perutnya saat mencoba melindungi Seungri.

"Ungh.."

"Bertahanlah." Ucap Seungri menekan luka Jinhwan agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar sedangkan sebelah tangannya menelfone ambulance.

-Rumah sakit-

"Operasinya berhasil, setelah ini dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih dok."

"Jinhwan!"

"Seiyeon noona.."

"Seung Hyun?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Bagaimana dengan Jin Hwan?"

"Tenanglah noona.. Operasinya berhasil dan dia akan segera dipindahkan keruang rawatnya."

"Kau terluka?!" ucap Seiyeon menatap lengan Seungri yang kini menggunakan arm sling.

"Bukan apa-apa noona.. Maafkan aku, karena aku Jinhwan jadi begini." Ucap Seungri membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak.. Jangan meminta maaf.. Ini bukan salah kalian berdua.." ucap Seiyeon mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah noona.. Jinhwan akan baik-baik saja."ucap Seungri memberikan pelukannya pada Seiyeon yang masih shock.

"Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku tidak begini. Apalagi aku dengar adikmu menghilang saat kejadian ini." Ucap Seiyeon.

"Humm.. Ya.." ucap Seungri dengan tatapan kosongnya. Pikirannya masih campur aduk memikirkan keadaan adiknya sekarang.

"Kamu berisitirahatlah.."

"Tidak apa-apa noona, apa kedua orang tua noona sudah tau?" tanya Seungri berusaha tegar.

"Umm. Mereka akan tiba besok pagi." Ucap Seiyeon melepas pelukan Seungri dan menatap Seungri, lagi.. ia menemukan guratan kehancuran dan ketakutan dimata Seungri. Hal yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya semenjak kematian kedua orang tua Seungri.

"Tuan Seungri.."

"Aku harus pergi noona.." ucap Seungri menatap kedua pria yang menghampirinya. Pria yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya di kantor kemarin.

"Terima kasih banyak Seungri." Ucap Seiyeon menatap punggung pria itu. Punggung itu sangat rapuh sekarang.

-kediaman Seungri, besoknya-

"Hyi.. Untuk sementara ini aku mengambil cuti.. Um.. Aku tidak tau.. Nanti aku kabari lagi." Ucap Seungri mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan manajernya dan memunguti sebuah figura yang retak didekat kakinya. Ia kembali lepas kendali, melepaskan kemarahan dan kekhawatirannya ke barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya menjadikan rumah itu seperti terkena angin puting beliung.

DING DONG~

"Hai.."

"Seiyeon noona.. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau Jinwan sudah sadar dan aku sudah duga hal ini akan terjadi. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Seiyeon dapat mengintip kedalam rumah Seungri yang berantakan.

"Umm.." Seungripun mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya sesuai perintah dari para detektif yang ia temui kemarin.

"Hah.. Berantakan sekali." Ucap Seiyeon mulai merapikan ruang tamu itu.

"Noona.. Tidak perlu melakukan ini.. Biarkan saja. Nanti aku akan membereskannya." Ucap Seungri

"Dengan tangan yang seperti itu?" tanya Seiyeon tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku bisa menangani hal ini." Ucap Seungri lagi. Mendengar itu spontan membuat Seiyeon sangat marah.

PLAK!

"Kau. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa?! Tapi kau ingin menangis! Lihat dirimu! Berantakan seperti ini! Kalau kau memang tidak kuat tidak usah sok kuat begitu! Menangis saja kalau kau ingin!" ucap Seiyeon sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"umm.."

"Aku mohon Seung Hyun.. Jangan mendorong orang-orang disekitarmu untuk menjauh lagi.. Aku tau kau butuh seseorang untuk melalui ini semua." Ucap Seiyeon memeluk pria itu. Akhirnya Seungri luluh.. Iapun mulai menangis.. Ia sangat mencemaskan adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

4 jam adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan keduanya untuk merapikan kembali ruangan yang ada. Menjadikannya rapi seperti semula. Ditambah 30 menit untuk Seiyeon memasak dan menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Gantilah pakaianmu." Ucap Seiyeon menatap Seungri yang pandangannya masih tetap kosong.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah.. Ikut saja." Ucap Seiyeon memaksa. Seungri hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Seiyeon.

-ruang rawat Jinhwan-

"Ah. Seung Hyun.. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Eun Ah menghampiri pria yang masuk keruang rawat anaknya bersama anak perempuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja imo.. Bagaimana keadaan Jinhwan?"

"Tidak begitu buruk hyung." Jawab Jinhwan menatap pria itu.

"Baguslah.."

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpamu." Kali ini Jinhwan appa memberikan pelukan singkat untuk sekedar menyadarkannya bahwa mereka ada untuknya.

"Terima kasih samchon." Ucap Seungri dibarengi senyuman singkatnya.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungi Hanna." Ucap Jinhwan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak.. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tidak ceroboh dan menyebabkan kau jadi seperti ini." Ucap Seungri membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hyung hentikan.." pinta Jinhwan kaget.

"Tuan Seungri.."

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Seungri pamit.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Jinhwan eomma perhatian.

Sudah genap 1 bulan sejak hilangnya Hanna dan polisi masih belum menemukan petunjuk. Hal ini semakin membuat Seungri gila. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Segala hal ditempuh Seungri, mulai dari menyewa agent terbaik hingga terjun langsung mencari informasi.

-kantor polisi-

"Kau mengenali salah satu dari orang ini?" tanya Taeyang menyerahkan 3 lembar foto.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Seungri menatap Taeyang balik.

"Mendengar ucapanmu aku yakin kau mengenal mereka." Ucap Taeyang santai.

"Umm.. aku mengenal 2 wanita ini. Kalau pria ini aku..."

"Humm?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pria ini.."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan ketiganya?"

"Ini Kim Seiho. Mantan asistenku. Aku memecatnya setelah berusaha mendapatkan tanda tanganku untuk kenaikan gaji dan jabatan." Ucap Seungri melempar foto mantan asistennya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini Jenny Kimberly. Mantanku. Aku putus darinya sudah lama. Tapi dia terus menerorku. Kalau pria itu.. Aku ingat dia yang dulu mengejar CL. Dia mantan kekasih CL." Jawab Seungri melempar foto itu kemeja.

"Hah.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ketiga orang ini punya masalah denganmu. Tidak heran mengingat ketiganya merupakan teman dekat." Ucap Daesung tidak percaya.

"Teman dekat?"

"Lebih tepatnya sahabat dekat. Mereka selalu bertiga sejak kecil." Terang Taeyang.

"Baiklah. Nanti bila kami dapat perkembangan lagi, anda akan segera kami hubungi." Ucap Daesung menjabat tangan Seungri sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Kalau kalian membutuhkanku kalian tau harus mencariku kemana."

-kantor Seungri-

"Tuan."

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mencari anda dan dia sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan anda." Ucap Lee Hi saat menatap atasannya saat menanyakan masalah kantor selama ia pergi.

"Siapa? Seingatku aku tidak punya janji temu dengan siapapun hari ini." Ucap Seungri bingung.

"Maaf tuan, saya juga kurang tau."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak. Kembalilah bekerja." Ucap Seungri masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan membawa beberapa laporan ditangannya.

"Samchon!" seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampirir Seungri. Memberikan pelukan eratnya, membuat kaget Seungri.

"Ha.. Haru?!" ucap Seungri kaget.

"Samchon, Haru lapar."

"Haru mau makan apa?" tanya Seungri berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak berusia 8 tahun itu.

"Hummm... Jajangmyeon." Ucap Haru tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau Haru duduk dulu dan samchon akan pesankan makananya." Ucap Seungri kemudian memangil asistennya untuk membelikan semangkuk Jajangmyeon keinginan Haru.

"Haru boleh minta kertas?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Boleh saja." Seungripun memberikan kertas dan sebuah pulpen kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih samchon." Ucap Haru mlai sibuk mencoret-coret kertas itu sambil menekan beberapa nada di tabletnya.

"Haru.. Samchon boleh bertanya?" ucap Seungri perlahan duduk disamping Haru.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Haru masih tidak menjauhkan tatapannya dari tabletnya.

"Appa dan eomma Haru dimana?" tanya Seungri perlahan. Tidak biasanya hal ini terjadi padanya. Memang ia mengenal dekat Haru karna ia adalah anak saudara sepupu laki-lakinya yang sudah sia anggap seperti abangnya sendiri.

"Eomma kerja dan appa tadi hanya mengantarkan Haru sampai depan karna harus mengejar pesawatnya.

"Hah.. Hyung.. Kau luar biasa." Ucap Seungri kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan handphonenya.

"Lihat siapa yang akhirnya menelfone."

"Hyung.. Kau dimana?"

"Jangan kaku begitu.. Kau membuatku takut." Ucap pria itu dari sebrang telfone.

"Kenapa hyung meningglkan Harudidepan kantorku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Seungri to the point.

"Hah.. Kau tidak pernah berubah."

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu berubah." Ucap Seungri santai.

"Kau tidak perlu berubah. Yang harus berubah itu sikap dinginmu."

"Jadi ada apa Tablo hyung?" tanya Seungri kembali pada topik.

"Istriku sedang syuting film diluar negri dan aku harus melakukan tour keliling duniaku."

"Intinya?"

"Apa kau bisa mengawasi Haru selama 2-3 minggu kedepan?" tanya Tablo.

"Huh?"

"Istriku akan segera menjemput Haru begitu syutingnya selesai." Ucap Tablo berusaha meyakinkan Seungri.

"Hah... Bukannya aku tidak mau hyung.. Hanya saja.. Kau tau sendiri keadaanku. Pekerjaan kantorku sangat banyak ditambah lagi aku masih harus bolak-balik kantor polisi untuk mengurus kasus Hanna."

"Aku sudah tidak punya banyak pilihan.. Aku mohon padamu.. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus persiapan sekarang. Terima kasih Seungri." Belum sempat Seungri menjawab, telfone itupun sudah ditutup.

"Hah.." Seungripun dengan cepat menekan beberapa angka di handphonenya.

"Tuan, pesanan anda." Ucap Hyi mengantarkan pesanan bosnya yang hanya diberi isyarat untuk meletakkannya diatas meja dan segera keluar.

"Hah.." selesai dengan telfonnya, Seungri segera menyibukkan dirinya di depan komputer. Kembali bekerja dan meresapi setiap tugasnya agar cepat selesai.

Seungri mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan secepat mungkin agar dapat pulang lebih cepat dan membawa Haru ke rumahnya. Mengingat ia harus menjaga anak itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Selain itu juga Seungri tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan Haru.

"Hah.. Untunglah kali ini sudah tidak begitu banyak yang harus aku perbaiki dan tangani." Ucap Seungri menghela nafasnya sembari sejenak bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Samchon.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh minta bantuannya sebentar?" tanya Haru memanjat kursi didepan Seungri yang memang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumuran Haru.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Seungri kembali serius menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Dengarkan dan aku ingin samchon memberikan pendapat samchon yang sejujurnya." Ucap Haru memberikan tabletnya pada Seungri.

"Baiklah.. Coba aku dengarkan." Ucap Seungri kemudian menekan tombol play.

"Bagaimana?"

"Naikkan nadanya satu oktaf di bagian reffnya. Pada bagian akhir kamu dapat menambahkan lebih power lagi." Komentar Seungri sejujur-jujrna sambil mengembalikan tablet milik Haru.

"Terima kasih samchon." Ucap Haru senang mendengarkan pendapat samchon kesukaannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang Haru? Samchon akan masakkan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini." Ucap Seungri mengambil jasnya bersiap meninggalkan kantornya.

"Setuju!" Haru bersorak senang dan segera merapikan kertas-kertas nada yang ada di atas meja tamu Seungri. Memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas mungilnya.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi dari ruangan membosankan ini." Ucap Seungri menggandeng tangan gadis itu keluar.

"Tuan?"

"Tugas yang tadi sudah aku selesaikan dan aku kirim pada atasan. Aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa hubungi aku ke nomerku. Kalian kembalilah bekerja dan jangan sampai ada banyak kesalahan lagi." Perintah Seungri dingin pada semua karyawannya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-kediaman Seungri-

"Baiklah.. Aku harus cari cara agar semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Seungri menatap Haru yang sibuk dengan tvnya.

"Hyung! GYAA! Jangan tembak aku!"

"Hah.. Berapa kali aku ingatkan kau untuk selalu mengetuk pintu." Ucap Seungri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya sambil menyimpan kembali pistolnya di balik jasnya.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku tau ini sangat mendadak tapi aku butuh kau untuk menjaga anak itu." Ucap Seungri melempar tatapannya pada Haru.

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Dan itu anak siapa?"

"Kau jangan berpikir sembarangan! Dia anak saudara sepupuku. Kau tau sendiri keadaanku sedang tidak baik. Aku tidak mau dia terlibat. Aku bisa dibunuh kedua orang tuanya kalau sampai dia terlibat."

"Tapikan hyung sendiri mantan angen FBI, SWAT, dan juga CIA dan kau masih membutuhkan bantuanku yang hanya agen kepolisian biasa ini."

"Kalau kau sebut FBI sebagai kepolisian main-main, maka aku bisa membuatmu dipecat sekarang juga." Ucap Seungri tajam.

"Ampun hyung.. Ah.. hyung kejam sekali." Komentar pria itu ketakutan.

"Hah.. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Aku harus konsentrasi pada kasus adikku dan lagi tugasku di kantor tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus membawa dia ke kantor karna itu hanya akan menjadikannya tagret berikutnya. Sejauh ini aku cukup tau kalau mereka mengincar orang yang dekat denganku terutama perempuan dan itu cukup membuatku stress." Ucap Seungri sambil memijat ringan pelipisnya.

"Well.. Aku tidak bisa banyak berkomentar. Baiklah.. Aku akan menjaganya. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku sudah minta izin bosmu. Aku menyewa timmu untuk menjaga sekitaran rumahku dan Haru."

"Kau memang luar biasa hyung."

"Aku mengandalkan kau dan timmu Mino.. Jangan kecewakan aku." Ucap Seungri menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Aku mengerti."

KNOK KNOK..

"Humm.." segera Mino menghampiri Haru bersiap kalau saja akan terjadi hal buruk sedangkan Seungri berjalan mendekati pintu dengan santai.

"Tuan.."

"Masuklah."

"Um."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang ulah mereka bertiga. Tapi pihak kepolisian masih sangat lambat dalam mengembangkan masalah ini, hal inipun cukup aneh. Padahal mereka sudah memiliki cukup banyak bukti tapi masih belum bisa menentukan lokasinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Mereka bersembunyi tidak jauh dari sini."

"Hah.. Aku seharusnya memenjarakan mereka dari dulu." Ucap Seungri menghela nafas panjang.

KNOK KNOK..

"Apa kau membawa rekan?"

"Aku tidak pernah membawa rekan. Aku selalu bekerja sendiri." Mendengar itu tentu membuat ketiganya menjadi lebih waspada.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri dari balik pintunya.

"Tuan."

"Huh?" perlahan Seungri membuka pintunya.

"Tch."

"Kau cukup berani untuk menginjakkan kaki dirumahku. Apa maumu?" ucap Seungri yang berhasil menghindar dari lemparan pisau yang diarahkan padanya tanpa banyak bergerak.

"..."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih pintar dari ini." Ucap Mino menatap rendah pria yang berhadapan dengan Seungri. Mino cukup mengenal dengan Seungri dan tau kekuatan pria itu. Seungri tidak sebaiknya dibuat marah.

DOR!

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang." Ucap Seungri yang memegangi tangan pria yang tengah memegang pistol itu dengan erat. Dengan gerakan cepat, Seungri berhasil mematahkan pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"ARGH!"

"Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang kuat untuk datang kemari." Ucap Seungri yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Tch.. Hahaha.."

"Cukup. Katakan dimana kau menembunyikan adikku. Aku harap kau tidak menyentuhkan seujung rambutpun." Ucap Seungri memberikan tatapan membunuhnya yang cukup membuat ciut siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Berlindung!" teriak Mino segera menarik Haru dalam dekapanya.

"Humm?!"

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

"Kau benar-benar membuat habis kesabaranku." Ucap Seungri dengan kejam, membuang sembarang mayat pria yang tadi dijadikannya tameng manusia hidup itu. Kemudian segera bergerak berlindung di balik tembok terdekat.

"Sial!" Mino membalik sofa yang ada disana untuk menjadikannya sebagai benteng pertahanan mereka, pria yang satunya sudah mengambil posisinya, sedangkan Seungri memeluk Haru dan siap dengan pistolnya.

"Mundur." Ucap pria yang tadi juga berada disana.

"Haru, kemari." Perintah Seungri pada gadis itu dan segera dipatuhinya.

"Aku takut."

"Tenanglah.. Samchon disini." Ucap Seungri memeluk gadis kecil itu dan tetap waspada.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar." Saran Mino yang cukup heran dengan keheningan setelah terjadinya tembakan membabi buta tadi.

"Mino, tetaplah disini awasi pintunya. Se7en hyung bantu Mino disini, sebaiknya kau kelilingi rumah ini. Aku yakin mereka sudah berada disekitar. Aku akan membawa Haru ke ruang rahasiaku dilantai atas." Ucap Seungri yang kemudian menerima anggukan setuju dari keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Se7en menatap Mino yang sibuk menekan nomer di handphonenya.

"Aku meminta bantuan timku yang dibayar Seungri hyung untuk segera datang." Jawab Mino.

"Kita tidak ada wak-"

"Menunduk!" perintah Mino kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke jendela yang berada di dekat Se7en.

"Sial.." melihat hal yang baru saja menimpanya Se7en segera bergerak untuk mengelilingi rumah dan membiarkan Mino dengan telfonenya.

"Haru.. Dengarkan samchon.. Berjanjilan untuk tetap diruangan ini hingga samchon datang menjemputmu lagi." Ucap Seungri membungkuk menatap gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Haru patuh. Mendengar itu Seungri hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Haru kemudian menutup pintu ruang rahasianya itu dan memasang passwordnya agar tidak ada yang dapat masuk keruangan itu.

"Keluarlah kalian." Ucap Seungri dingin menatap sekelilingnya dengan cermat.

PRANG! DOR! DOR!

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

"Hah? Kalian ini bergerak terlalu lama. Para penjahatnya sudah pergi 15 menit yang lalu dan kalian baru datang sekarang." Ucap Mino menatap malas poisi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian kerjakan. Tapi ini rekaman CCTV-nya. Tidak aku rubah sama sekali. Aku bersumpah." Ucap Seungri melempar sebuah kepingan CD kepada polisi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Seungri datar, tidak memperdulikan tatapan ketakutan dari para polisi lain yang melihat cipratan darah di wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Kalian ikutlah ke kantor polisi."

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Daesung. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ucap Seungri yang tau prosedur selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan pihak polisi adalah mengurungnya di ruangan khusus yang ada di kantor polisi agar mereka sema aman. Tapi apa bila hal itu terjadi, maka Seungri tidak dapat menemukan adiknya lebih cepat.

"Hyung!"

"Jinhwan.."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Jinhwan panik melihat rumah yang berantakan serta polisi yang mengerubungi tempat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong apa hyung?"

"Kau tau Tablo dari Epik High?"

"Tentu saja. Dia seniorku di agency." Ucao Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga anaknya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri. Mino dan anggota timnya yang lain akan mengawal kalian sampai urusanku selesai." Ucap Seungri.

"Baiklah.." ucap Jinhwan setuju. Dia mengerti betul keadaan seungri yang sulit seperti sekarang ini. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menolong Seungri.

"WINNER!"

"Ya hyung?"

"Haru akan di jaga oleh Jinhwan mulai sekarang. Kau dan timmu itu jaga merela. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Kalian tau konsekuensinya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka." Ucap Seungri dingin.

"Ba.. Baik.."

"Aku urus dulu hal lain. Kau perkenalkan dirimu dan timmu padanya agar tidak terjadi salah paham."

"Baik!"

"Jadi..."

"Ah.. Namaku Song Mino. Aku akan menjadi pengawal kalian sampai kasus ini selesai. Aku anggota FBI." Ucap Mino menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya.

"Baiklah."

"Aku Kang Seung Yoon. Aku leader team ini."

"Kim Jin Woo."

"Lee Seung Hoon."

"Nam Tae Hyun."

"Baiklah.. Kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Seung Yoon.

"Aku tinggal di apartement tidak jauh dari sini."

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" lanjut Seung Yoon.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama memberku."

"Member?" ulang Tae Hyun.

"Ya.. Member boy bandku. iKon." Ucap Jinhwan lagi.

"Total kalian satu apartement ada berapa?" kali ini Seung Hoon ikut bertanya.

"Ditambah dengan Haru maka ada 8." Ucap Jinhwan.

"7 membermu. Humm.." Seung Yoon mulai memikirkan rencana pengamanan apartement itu.

"Kita bisa minta bantuan mereka." Ucap Mino memberi ide.

"Tapi apa Seungri hyung setuju?" tanya Jin Woo tidak yakin.

"Tidak ada salahnya bertanya." Ucap Mino berlari menghampiri Seungri yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan Daesung dan Taeyang.

"Adaapa?" tanya Seungri begitu Mino menghampirinya.

"Wow.. Aku masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan kewaspadaan itu." Ucap Mino kagum.

"Jadi?"

"Oh.. Oh.. Ya.. Ini soal penjagaan itu.. Sepertinya kami butuh bantuan hyung."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Jadi.. Kami hanya berlima.. Tapi ada delapan yang harus kami jaga. Kau sangat pintar hyung.."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kalian kalah jumlah?" terka Seungri.

"Kira-kira begitu." Ucap Mino to the point.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau selemah itu Mino." Ucap Seungri dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Ini.. Ini hanya saran.. Tentu saja aku kuat.." ucap Mino yang malah memicu tawa Seungri.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tau kalian akan kekurangan orang.. Aku sudah minta bantuan senior kalian." Ucap Seungri yang malah membuat Mino menelan ludahnya menyesal.

"Si.. Siapa hyung?" tanya Mino memastikan.

"Yo!"

"Aa..." bagaikan mendengar suara hantu Mino memutar kepalanya perlahan menghadap arah suara tadi.

"Ah hyung! Noona! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Seungri menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus memanggil kami." Ucap pria yang berbadan pendek diantara ketiganya itu.

"Aku tau itu.." ucap Seungri hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi?" kali ini seorang gadis yang bertanya.

"Kalian pasti sudah tau kasus yang sedang menimpaku sekarang.. Aku butuh kalian untuk menjaga dia, gadis itu." Ucap Seungri menatap Haru yang berlari kearahnya dan minta di gendong.

"Bukankah sudah ada tim WINNER bersamamu?" ucap laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu.

"Mereka kekurangan orang." Ucap Seungri lagi.

"Kekurangan?"

"Ya.. Mereka harus menjaga 8 orang dan mereka hanya ada 5 orang." Ucap Seungri lagi.

"Baiklah.." ucap pria berbadan pendek itu setuju.

"Tidak biasanya kau secepat ini setuju GD hyung." Ucap Seungri kaget.

"YA! Aku setuju karna aku ingin ini cepat selesai dan kau bisa fokus." Ucap GD merangkul Seungri.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Seungri.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita harus segera menyusun taktik." Ucap pria berbadan tinggi itu.

"TOP benar. Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Bom noona benar.. Kalian bisa pakai ruang makan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu rusak. Kalian bisa berunding disana." Ucap Seungri.

"Baiklah. Kami pakai ruang makanmu dulu." Ucap Bom berjalan kearah ruang makan diikuti TOP dibelakangnya.

"Aku harus mengurus ini dulu. Kalian atur saja sebaik mungkin." Ucap Seungri manatap Mino yang bingung.

"Baik hyung."

"Mino.."

"Ya?"

"Kau boleh mengutarakan pendapatmu pada mereka. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu." Ucap Seungri mengerti akan tatapan gugup Mino.

"Hey Mino! Cepat kemari atau kupatahkan hidungmu!" teriak TOP dari ruang makan.

"A.. Aku datang!" ucap Mino segera berlari keruang makan.

"Puffttt.."

"Samchon?"

"Haha.. Ya?"

"Samchon baik-baik saja?" tanya Haru bingung.

"Ya.. Samchon baik-baik saja.. Bagaimana kalau Haru bermain dengan Jinhwan Samchon?" ucap Seungri menatap Jinhwan yang berdiri dengan sabar di samping Seungri.

"Baiklah." Ucap Haru patuh.

"Setelah mereka selesai segeralah kembali ke apartement dan jangan keluar disaat yang tidak terlalu penting." Ucap Seungri mengingatkan.

"Baik hyung." Ucap Jinhwan patuh.

"Jadi? Apa lagi?" tanya Seungri pada Daesung dan Taeyang.

"Kau harus ikut ke kantor." Ucap Taeyang.

"Akukan sudah bilang itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tolak Seungri masih tidak ingin dirinya dikurung di dalam ruangan dengan CCTV mengawasinya 24 jam.

"Tapi ini sudah merupakan prosedur." Ucap Daesung memaksa.

"Aku akan bicara langsung dengan atasan kalian." Ucap Seungri kemudian pergi.

"Hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Aku harus kembali ke apartement." Ucap Jinhwan pelan.

"Baiklah.. Ingat pesanku tadi." Tegas Seungri.

"Samchon.. Haru mau sama samchon saja." Ucap Haru melepas tangan Jinhwan.

"Haru.. Samchon ada urusan dulu. Nanti setelah selesai, samchon akan langsung menghampiri Haru. Bagaimana?" tawar Seungri.

"Tapi.."

"Setelah selesai samchon akan mengajak Haru kemanapun Haru mau dan memberikan beberapa ide bagus untuk lagu Haru." Ucap Seungri lagi.

"Hummm.. Baiklah." Ucap Haru kemudian tersenyum patuh.

"Tolong ya." Ucap Seungri menatap Jinhwan penuh arti.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-2 hari kemudian, kantor Seungri-

"Kau sibuk?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Seungri menatap pria yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu.

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah Se7en hyung.. Kau mendapatkan perhatianku. Berita apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Seungri menghentikan aktivitas mengetiknya.

"Aku akan bergerak siang ini." Ucap Se7en sukses membuat Seungri mematung.

"Kau sudah menandai posisi pasti mereka?" tanya Seungri berubah serius.

"Yup. Dan kalau ini sesuai perhitunganku.. Waktunya sekarang atau semuanya akan terlambat." Ucap Se7en serius.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Seungri menghampiri brangkas kecilnya.

"Terserah kau.. Tapi jangan sampai ini memperlambat gerakanku dan timku." Ucap Se7en serius.

"Ayolah hyung.. Aku tidak akan melupakan latihan dari kau." Ucap Seungri serius.

"Gunakan rompi anti pelurumu. Aku tidak mau klienku mati. Itu bisa mempengaruhi prestasiku." Ucap Se7en santai.

"Kau meremehkanku hyung?" ucap Seungri tidak percaya.

"Anti sipasi." Ucap Se7en santai.

"Baiklah.. Ayo pergi." Ucap Seungri bersiap pergi.

"Hey.. Rompimu.." ucap Se7en mengambil rompi itu dan melemparkannya pada Seungri.

"Really?"

"Really.. Gunakan atau ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk ikut denganku." Ucap Se7en serius.

"Baik." Seungripun mengalah dan mulai memakai rompi itu.

-somewhere-

"Aku rasa polisi pasti sudah mulai curiga. Sebaiknya segera bunuh saja mereka dan bakar mayatnya." Ucap pria yang tengah duduk dengan bosan menatap 2 wanita yang tengah asik menyiksa CL.

"Aku juga tau itu. Tapi aku belum merasa puas." Ucap salah satu gadis itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita potong dulu tangan mereka." Ucap gadis yang satunya sadis.

"Ja.. jangan.. jangan sentuh dia.. ugh.."

"Kau masih punya nyali untuk bersuara?" ucap gadis yang tadi asyik menyiksa CL kagum.

"Sudah.. Bunuh saja mereka. Aku juga sudah mulai bosan dengan ini semua." Ucap pria itu bosan.

"Kau ada benarnya juga.. Baiklah.. Kita mulai dari siapa..." ucap gadis yang menyiksa CL tadi tertawa pelan.

-Ditempat lain-

"Ini tidak bagus.. Kita harus menghentikannya sebelum semua terlambat."

"Aku tau.. Siapkan tali.. Kita akan lakukan penyerangan cepat setelah mendarat di bawah. Dara, kau pimpin penyerangan dari pintu depan dan belakang. Targetmu adalah pria itu. Biarkan kedua gadis itu aku dan Seungri yang tangani."ucap Se7en kemudian mengakhiri percakapan via walkie talkie itu.

"Roger that."

"Kau siap?" tanya Se7en menatap Seungri yang tenlah selesai mengikat kali pengaman yang akan digunakan untuk turun dari atap gudang itu.

"Now or never." Ucap Seungri ringan.

PRANG!

BRAK!

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"DIAM DITEMPAT!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau.. Aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu dan tidak membiarkan siapapun curiga, Jenny.."

"Apa?!"

"Jangan bergerak atau aku tidak segan-segan membolongi kepalamu."

"Lepaskan dia! Atau ku tembak kepala gadis ini!"

"Letakan pistolmu.. Kim Seiho."

"Sial.."

"Apapun yang ada di dalam sakumu yang siap kau lemparkan itu, sebaiknya kau letakkan perlahan atau ku hancurkan tengkorak kepalamu dengan pistol ini. Jun.. benar?" ucap seorang gadis berbadan mungil mengarakan pistolnya tepat ke arah kepala pria itu kemudian memaksa pria itu berlutut setelah menendang dengkul belakang pria itu dengan segera ia memasangkan borgol pada Jun dan menyerahkannya pada anak buahnya.

"Kerja bagus Dara." Puji Se7en setelah memborgol tangan Seiho dan menyerahkannya pada timnya.

"Kau juga kapten." Ucap Dara hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Panggilkan medis!" teriak Se7en.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lee Hanna?"

"Oppa!"

"Hanna... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Oppa kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku karna sudah terlalu lama dan menyebabkan kau jadi seperti ini." Ucap Seungri memeluk erat adiknya itu.

"Hum.. Kau harus membayarnya nanti.." ucap Hanna membuat senyum Seungri tidak dapat di tahan lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Seungri ringan.

"Oppa kembali menjadi anggota..."

"Tidak tidak.. Jangan salah sangka.." ucap Seungri kemudian melepaskan rompinya dan memasangkannya ke Hanna.

"Oppa berat!"

"Haha.. Seberat rasa bersalahku padamu." Ucap Seungri hambar.

"Sudahlah oppa.. Ini semua bukan salah oppa.. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri oppa." Ucap Hanna sedih.

"Tidak tidak.. Jangan bersedih begitu.. Aku mohon.." ucap Seungri panik menatap wajah sedih adiknya.

"Hanna.."

"Jinhwan oppa?!" Seungripun menyingkir dari sana dan membiarkan adiknya berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Jinhwan memeluk gadis itu erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Umm.. Gadis itu melindungiku.." ucap Hanna menatap CL yang dalam keadaan babak belur itu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Seungri menatap gadis yang tengah duduk lemas bersandar pada sebuah kotak kayu yang ada disana.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang aku anggap benar." Ucap CL lemah.

"Maafkan aku.. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kau tidak berurusan denganku." Ucap Seungri menunduk.

"Jangan bilang begitu.. Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedekatan kita." Ucap CL lagi.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Seungri memeluk CL erat.

"Sudahlah Seungri.. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap CL lagi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan luka begitu?" ucap Seungri panik.

"Aku.. uhh.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungri yang berhasil menangkap tubuh CL sebelum jatuh menyium lantai.

"Ya.. Kau bisa lepaskan aku sekarang." Ucap CL tersenyum.

"Kau mati saja.. Ini semua karna kau!"

"Ah?!"

DOR! DORR!

"ARGH!"

"Hahaha.. Mati.. Mati!"

BRUK!

"Sial! Bawa gadis gila ini dari sini sebelum kubolongi kepalanya!" teriak Se7en yang berhasil menendang kaki Jenny hingga terjatuh dan segera memborgol kedua tangan Jenny dan menyerahkannya pada anggotanya yang lain.

"Ungh.." rintihan salah seorang polisi berhasil mengambil perhatian Se7en ditengah kekacauan itu dan menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres.

"YA! Tangkap dia!" teriak Se7en yang sempat melihat Jun kabur ditengah kekacauan itu.

"MEDIS!"

"Ha.. haha.. Hahahaha!"

"Bawa kedua gadis gila itu dari sini!" perintah Se7en berang.

"Ungh.. huff.. uhuk.."

"Apa yang aku bilang soal rompi bodoh!" hardik Se7en menekan luka tembak di dada Seungri agar darahnya tidak keluar terus.

"Jinhwan oppa!"

"Uhuk.. Ungh!"

"Tidak.. Tidak!" dengan panik Hanna terus menekan luka tembak di bahu Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hanna.." ucap Jinhwan mengusap kepala gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya walau bahunya berasa seperti dipotong dari tangannya.

"Se.. Seungri.."

"MEDIS!"

"Dia harus segera di evakuasi! Denyut nadinya semakin lemah."

"Jangan tutup matamu! Tetap bersama kami!" bentak Se7en berusaha menjaga kesadaran Seungri.

"Se.. Seungri! Ung... Ri..!"

 _"Huh? Gelap sekali.. Siapa yang mematikan lampu? Apa sudah malam? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanna? Apa itu semua mimpi? Tapi aku lelah sekali.."_

PIIP PIIP... PIIP.. PIIP..

"Hanna.."

"Oppa.."

"Beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang gantian menjaga Seungri hyung. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan segera membangunkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Hanna dibarengi senyum.

"Permisi.."

"CL nuuna.. Masuklah." Ucap Jinwan menatap gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu itu menunggu di persilahkan masuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya CL menghampiri Jinhwan yang kemudian hanya memberikan gelengan pelan.

"Hanna.."

"Hanna.. Ayo kita makan dulu." Tawar CL meletakkan tas kertas yang dibawanya diatas meja tamu.

"Tidak.."

"Hanna.. Kalau kalau sakit ini akan jadi hal bodoh dan konyol." Ucap Jinhwan mulai naik darah.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tidak butuh pendapat kau maupun gadis itu." Ucap Hanna hambar menatap Seungri yang masih saja menutup matanya.

"A.. Apa?!"

"Jinhwan.. Ikut aku keluar dulu." Ajak CL berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

BLAM

"Argh!"

"Hentikan.. Jangan sampai kau mematahkan tanganmu yang masih bisa berfungsi itu." Ucap CL menatap Jinhwan yang meninju tembok dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tau." Ucap Jinhwan kemudian duduk di sebelah CL.

"Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan atas hal ini, harusnya dia menyalahkanku. Kalau saja aku tidak berbicara dan ikut campur dengan urusan Seungri ini tidak akan terjadi." ucap CL menerawang jauh.

"Jangan tersinggung tapi apa yang kau ucapkan benar. Ini semua berasal dari rasa sakit hati." Ucap Jinhwan sadis.

"Kau memang sangat jujur dan tidak bisa berpura-pura baik ya." Ucap CL hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak ada disana mungkin saja Hanna sudah tidak sekuat kau, nuuna.." ucap Jinhwan lagi.

"Aku tidak kuat. Aku sudah siap untuk menyerah kalau saja saat itu dia tidak ada. Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanyalah cara untuk mengeluarkan dia dari sana. Karna aku tau, saat berurusan dengan Jun.. Kau tidak akan bisa selamat dan lepas begitu saja. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak menyentuh gadis itu."

"Hah.. Ini semua kesalahan Seungri hyung.. Kenapa dia harus memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata dengan sikap baik begitu. Kalau saja dia bersikap lebih bajingan tentu para wanita gila itu tidak akan mendekatinya." Ucap Jinhwan melemaskan semua otot tubuhnya.

"Baik? Aku rasa dia bajingan." ucapCL santai.

"Kau mengatakan itu tapi hatimu tidak." Ucap Jinhwan hanya tertawa ringan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu semua tertulis di wajahmu, nuuna. Wajahmu saat Seungri hyung tertembak sama dengan wajah para wanita yang mengejarnya selama ini. Khawatir dan takut kehilangan." Ucap Jinhwan santai.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan bahas itu lagi dan lagi itu tidak benar jadi berhenti berspekulasi." Ucap CL yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah.. Ini melelahkan.. hyung kau bajingan laknat! Cepatlah sadar!"

"Hah... Aku akan kembali ke dalam. Kau mau masuk tidak?" tanya CL bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya.." Jinhwanpun bangkit dan berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Seungri.

"Hah.. Lihat gadis itu, menghabiskan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa itu untuk menunggu Seungri sadar." Ucap CL menatap Hanna yang terlelap disebelah Seungri dengan terus menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"Kau tidak jauh beda dengannya nuuna.." sindir Jinhwan sambil melingkarkan selimut ke pundak Hanna, mengingatkan CL kejadian kemarin saat dirinya kedapatan tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang sama di samping Seungri.

"Ti.. Tidak!"

"Wajahmu memerah nuuna." Ucap Jinhwan santai.

"Kau tidak akan kembali bekerja?" tanya CL mengalihkan.

"Tidak.. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal." Ucap Jinhwan memosisikan dirinya di sofa tamu dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam tas kertas yang dibawa CL tadi.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki kejam." Ucap CL tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak seperti kalian wanita. Aku memang mengkhawatirkan Seungri hyung yang sudah aku anggap seperti abangku sendiri. Tapi aku punya pemikiran yang lebih rasional. Kalau aku sakit, aku akan menjadi tidak berguna." Terang Jinhwan mulai melahap makan siangnya.

"Luar biasa." Ucap CL kagum.

"Haha.. Terima kasih." Ucap Jinhwan.

"Lalu bagimana dengan Haru?"

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya kesini dan membuatnya menangis menatap samchon kesayangannya terbaring begitu. Aku menitipkannya pada anggotaku yang lain dan lagi polisi-polisi itu juga masih disana menemaninya." Ucap Jinhwan santai.

"Hei.."

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau akan menangis diam-diam dimana setelah ini?"

"UHUK!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menangis diam-diam lagi di depan rumah sakit seperti kemarin kau salah besar." Ucap CL tertawa lepas menatap ekspresi Jinhwan yang malu luar biasa.

"Aku tidak... Ah.. sudahlah.. Jujur saja, tidak seorangpun diantara kita yang kuat manatap dia begini." Ucap Jinhwan menatap makanannya.

"Hey.. Jangan menangis sekarang.. Kalau Hanna melihatnya dia akan semakin sedih." Ucap CL menepuk pundak Jinhwan ringan.

"Aku tau." Ucap Jinhwan lagi berusaha manahan air matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Humm?"

"Apa dia belum tertangkap?" tanya CL berubah serius.

"Umm.. Polisi masih belum memperbolehkan Haru, memberku dan aku untuk berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan." Ucap Jinhwan yang memperhatikan kedelapan polisi yang diminta Seungri untuk mengawasinya belum juga mengambil peralatan yang mereka pasang di apartementnya.

"Lalu kau kesini ta.."

"Aku dikawal Mino kesini. Dia berada di depan. Berbicara dengan pengawal Hanna." Ucap Jinhwan.

"Se7en?" ucap CL tidak percaya pria dingin yang tidak mau punya banyak masalah itu mau mengawal Hanna yang bisa saja menjadi target Jun berikutnya.

"Ya. Dia merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini." Ucap Jinhwan menerawang.

"Hah.. Aku ingin ini segera berakhir." Ucap CL lelah.

"Kita semua menginginkan hal itu." Ucap Jinhwan kembali berusaha menikmati makanannya yang terasa hambar karna rasa bersalah yang terus menghantui dirinya.

"Hentikan tatapan 'ini salahku' itu.. Kau membuatku ingin memukulmu dengan keras.. Hah.. Sebaiknya aku makan ju..."

"Hanna? Adaapa?" tanya Jinhwan yang kaget saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Hanna. Memang posisi makan Jinhwan menghadap ke kiri membiarkan bahunya sedikit bersandar di kepala sofa membelakangi kasur Seungri.

"A.. Aku harus menerima telfone ini." Ucap CL berpura-pura mengangkat telfone yang bahkan tidak berbunyi itu dan meninggalkan Jinhwan serta Hanna dan Seungri diruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jinhwan lagi meletakkan kotak makanannya di atas meja dan menyentuh pelan tangan Hanna.

"Oppa.." dengan perlahan Jinhwan menarik tangan Hanna untuk menyuruhnya duduk di sofa itu dan menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu tadi.." ucap Jinhwan mengelus pelan pipi Hanna.

"Tidak.. Oppa benar.." ucap Hanna hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Kalau saja saat itu.."

"Hentikan.. Ini bukan salahmu oppa.." ucap Hanna mengehntikan Jinhwan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut tentang penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku.." Jinhwan hanya bisa menunduk tidak sanggup menatap wajah Hanna.

"Oppa.."

"Aku keluar dulu." Ucap Jinhwan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cukup cepat menuju pintu.

"Jangan pergi.." ucap Hanna pelan, menarik siku kemeja Jinhwan.

"Hanna.."

"Jangan pergi.." ucap Hanna memeluk pria itu tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hanna.. Aku.."

"Aku mohon.." pinta Hanna. Jinhwanpun melepaskan pelukan Hanna, membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hanna dan memeluk gadis itu balik dengan sebelah tangannya mengingat sebelah tangannya menggunakan arm sling.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Aku yakin bukan itu yang diinginkan Seungri hyung saat ini." Bisik Jinhwan pelan.

"Aku tau.. Mulai sekarang aku akan mematuhi ucapanmu." Ucap Hanna pelan.

"Haha.. Baguslah.. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Sebenarnya aku masih lapar." Jawab Jinhwan jujur.

"Pfft.. Hahaha..."

"Hey.. Kenapa tertawa huh?" ucap Jinhwan yang ikut tertawa juga.

"Tidak.."

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita makan.."

"Oppa.."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jinhwan yang sedikit membungkuk mengingat Hanna lebih pendek darinya.

"Ayo makan!"

"Apa itu ucapan yang kau ucapkan setelah mencium seorang pria tepat di bibir?" goda Jinhwan membuat wajah Hanna memerah bukan main.

"Di.. Diam!" ucap Hanna menutup wajahnya.

"Kemarilah." Panggil Jinhwan pelan. Dengan patuh Hanna pun menghampiri pria itu. Menatap mata hitamnya yang seakan menariknya ke dalam dunia pria itu.

" _Ti amo.._ " bisik Jinhwan pelan mendekatkan jarak mereka dengan sebelah tangannya yang telah melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Perlahan Jinhwanpun mengecup bibir Hanna dengan lembut.

" _Anch'io ti amo_ " ucap Hanna begitu ciuman singkat itu usai.

"Hah.. Kalau sampai Seungri hyung tau aku bisa dibunuh." Ucap Jinhwan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak.. Well.. Mungkin." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Sudahlah.. Perutku lapar." Ucap Jinhwan mengandeng tangan Hanna untuk duduk di sofa dan ikut makan bersamanya. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang CL nuuna.. Menguping itu tidak baik." Ucap Jinhwan cukup keras.

"Siapa yang menguping?!"

"Kalau itu tidak benar kau tidak perlu marah nuuna." Ucap Jinhwan seakan mengerjai CL.

"Kau memang sangat mengerikan." Ucap CL dengan kesal menutup pintu dan bergabung makan bersama Hanna dan Jinhwan.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Malamnya-

"Kau tidak pulang nuuna?" tanya Jinhwan yang duduk di sofa menatap CL yang juga duduk di sofa bersebrangan dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak.. Aku disini saja. Kau pulanglah.. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Ucap CL yang hanya menatap Jinhwan yang sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Hanna yang tertidur disofa.

"Aku disini saja." Ucap Jinhwan pelan.

PIP PIP PIIIIPPP...

"Aku rasa kau harus segera kembali ke apartementmu." Ucap CL yang menangkap raut takut Jinhwan saat melihat panggilan di Hpnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti kau cemas soal mereka berdua. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar sudah dewasa kau tidak akan menelantarkan pekerjaanmu, tanggung jawabmu, serta anggotamu kebingungan mencarimu begitu." Naset CL.

"Wow.. Kau bisa bicara serius juga nuuna." Ucap Jinhwan kagum.

"Kau meledekku?"

"Tidak.. Well.. Sedikit. Hah.. Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke apartement. Dan sepertinya besok aku hanya bisa datang sebentar saat malam." Ucap Jinhwan bangkit dari duduknya, merapikan bajunya sedikit.

"Ayo, kuantar kau keluar." Ucap CL membuat bingung Jinhwan.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Jinhwan pelan.

"Tidak.. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu. Hanya antara kau dan aku." Ucap CL tidak memandang Jinhwan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah.. Hanna.. Aku pulang dulu.. Begitu pekerjaanku selesai aku akan segera kesini.. Love you.. Sleep tight and hope you're having a sweet dream." Bisik Jinhwan ditelingan Hanna kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir serta kening Hanna.

"Kau pria yang manis.." puji CL saat mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Aku tidak tau aku harus marah atau senang.. Karna itu terdengar seperti sindiran dan pujian disaat bersamaan." Ucap Jinhwan tersenyum.

"Hahaha.."

"Jadi?"

"Humm.. Aku hanya penasaran.. Apa Seungri mengatakan sesuatu tentangku disaat aku menghilang?"

"Selama kau menghilang dia memang sering bolak balik kantor polisi untuk ditanyai, tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Mungkin karna dia menganggap kau hanya wanita yang kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat saat berinteraksi dengannya."

"Apa hal ini sering terjadi padanya?"

"Sering? Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Karna hal ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dulu harus dia lalui."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya dulu?"

"Apa kau menyadari ada yang janggal dari mereka berdua?"

"Janggal.. Humm.. Kalau kau bilang begitu.. Ya.. Aku belum melihat kedatangan kedua orang tuanya sampai saat ini. Apa mereka bekerja di luar negri?" tanya CL pelan.

"Tidak.. Kedua orang tua Hanna dan Seungri hyung tidak akan pernah datang apapun yang terjadi." ucap Jinhwan menerawang jauh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat itu usia hyung 15 tahun. Diusia itu dia harus mengambil alih perusahaan appanya. Menjadi sosok eomma dan appa bagi Hanna yang baru berusia 11 tahun."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"10 tahun yang lalu, malam itu tengah turun hujan yang sangat deras. Beberapa orang membobol masuk kerumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dibunuh dihadapan Seungri hyung. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat harus melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat orang tuanya ditebas dengan pedang samurai serta merasakan cipratan darah mereka di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat itu dia beruntung dapat menelfone polisi, walau ia harus mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan menembak beberapa orang yang saat itu berusaha membunuh dia dan adiknya. Berita itu cukup besar saat itu. Bahkan koran dan TV tidak berhenti membahas tentang hal itu."

"10.. 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya CL lagi.

"Ya.. 10 tahun yang lalu. Memangnya terjadi sesuatu padamu 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Jinhwan yang mendapati wajah horor CL.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya pikiran bodoh." Ucap CL tertawa hambar.

"Hah.. Ya sudah.. Aku pulang dulu nuuna.. Jaga mereka berdua untukku. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Mino saat melihat Jinhwan berjalan ke arah parkiran.

"Ya. Besok aku harus bekerja."

"Baiklah.. Aku permisi dulu semuanya." Ucap Mino pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Dara pada CL yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menginap disini. Menemani Hanna." Ucap CL pelan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Se7en kali ini.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kalian tidak ikut ke kamar Seungri?" tanya CL lagi.

"Kau duluan saja. Kami masih harus menunggu polisi yang akan berjaga di depan sini." Ucap Se7en lagi.

"Kami akan segera menyusul." Ucap Dara dibarengi senyum lembutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali duluan." Ucap CL undur diri.

"Aku tau aku menyetujui pekerjaan ini tapi.. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya dan itu menyalahi aturan kerjaku." Ucap Dara menatap Se7en yang tengah menikmati kopinya.

"Bacalah ini nanti." Ucap Se7en memberikan sebuah berkas pada Dara dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat polisi yang mereka tunggu datang.

 _"Ini berkas 10 tahun yang lalu.. Apa hubungannya?"_ Dara hanya memandang berkas itu kemudian segera menyimpannya di tas punggung yang ia bawa.

"Ayo."

"Baik.."

"Humm?" mendengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan, CLpun memandang pintu itu menunggu siapa yang akan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Se7en melihat tatapan bingung CL.

"Tidak.. Aku pikir kalian masih diluar. Apa polisinya sudah datang?" ucap CL sekedar basa basi.

"Kalau dia belum datang kami tidak akan disini bukan?"

"Kau kejam sekali." Komentar CL membuat Dara tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dan kau cerewet sekali." Balas Se7en memposisikan dirinya di sofa dan kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Hey.. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya CL memandang ke dua polisi itu serius.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya istri?" pertanyaan itu spontan membuat tawa Dara kembali pecah dan Se7en mengutuk CL dalam diam.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habis.. Kasihan istrimu bila punya suami kejam sepertimu ini." Ucap CL sadis.

"HAHAHA! Aku benci mengecewakanmu tapi dia sudah punya istri dan 2 anak, CL." Ucap Dara lagi.

"Hah?!"

"Aku tidak bohong.. Istrinya penyanyi terkenal.. Kau tau Gummy dari YG entertainment?" ucap Dara lagi.

"Ya.. Dia sangat cantik." Jawab CL lagi.

"Dan kau sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan suaminya. Hahahahahahahaha.."

"Berhenti tertawa atau ku lempar kertas ini kedalam mulutmu Sandara." Ucap Se7en yang mulai kesal.

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi ini sangat lucu." Ucap Dara lagi.

"Sudahlah."

"Kau mau kemana oppa?" tanya Dara saat melihat Se7en bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau membeli kopi dan sandwitch di mesin otomatis di depan." Ucap Se7en kemudian keluar.

"Aku mau! Nee~ CL, tidak masalahkan kalau kau kami tinggal dulu? Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja poisi di depan kamar." tanya Dara buru-buru.

"Ya.. Pergilah." Ucap CL tersenyum. Mendengar persetujuan CL, Darapun segera berlari keluar.

"Permisi.."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, saya kesini untuk mengecek keadaan tuan Seungri." Ucap orang yang menggunakan seragam perawat itu.

"Oh.. Silahkan.." ucap CL tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah.. Keadaannya normal, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan tekan tombol merah yang ada di sana. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap perawat itu undur diri.

"Baik. Terima kasih."

-2 hari kemudian-

"Hah.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya CL menatap Jinhwan yang tengah bersandar di sofa dengan sangat kelelahan.

"Aku hanya kecapean." Jwab Jinhwan pasrah.

"Pulanglah.."

"Tapi.."

"Hanna juga.. Beristirahatlah. Kalian harus bekerja. Aku bisa menjaganya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan segera menelfone." Saran CL.

"Tidak.. Aku disini saja. Sebaiknya kau yang pulang unni."

"Hah.. Maaf Hanna.. Tapi aku harus pulang.. Ada latihan yang menungguku." Ucap Jinhwan memberikan ciuman singkat dan pamit pulang.

"Baiklah.. Kita disini malam ini?" ucap CL lagi.

"Haha.. Ya.."

"Aku tau ini mendadak. Tapi kami harus kembali ke markas karna ada sesuatu yang penting. GD dan Taeyang akan segera kesini untuk menggantikan kami." Ucap Se7en memasuki ruang rawat Seungri.

"Kami mengerti.. Pergilah." Ucap CL.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja polisi yang berjaga di depan." Ucap Dara.

"Kami tidak akan lama." Ucap Dara mengambil tasnya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu sebelum mereka berdua datang segera hubungi." Perintah Se7en yang dijawab anggukan dari CL dan Hanna.

"Jadi.. Kita makan apa?" tanya CL begitu Dara dan Se7en pergi.

"Humm.. Aku tidak tau unni. Makanan disini tidak enak." Ucap Hanna menghela nafas berat.

"Hahahaha.. Bagaimana kalau pesan?"

"Humm.. Tapi itu akan sangat lama. Dan lagi ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pesan antar daerah sini." Ucap Hanna semakin kecewa.

"Mau coba makan di luar?" tanya CL lagi.

"Umm.. Bagaimana kalau kita beli bahannya dan masak disini saja unni. Dengan begitu lebih hemat waktu dan oppa tidak perlu menunggu lama." Tawar Hanna. Memang kamar rawat Seungri memiliki dapur sendiri dan menurut Hanna sayang kalau tidak digunakan karna ini juga fasilitas rumah sakit yang mereka bayar.

"Humm.. Baiklah.. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan bangun karna ingin makan juga." Ucap CL yang hanya di balas tawa ringan Hanna.

"Kita masak apa?" tanya Hanna lagi saat mereka akan bersiap pergi.

"Hummm... Aku sedang ingin makan samgyetang, tapi akan makan banyak waktu untuk menyiapkannya." Ucap CL berpikir.

"Humm. Ayo kita buat itu. Aku juga kebetulan sedang ingin makan itu unni." Ucap Hanna bersemangat.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita beli bahannya di supermarket di dekat sini." Ucap CL.

"Tunggu unni.."

"Ya?"

"Oppa.. Aku bergi dulu.. Aku akan segera kembali.. Cepatlah sadar.." ucap Hanna kemudian meberikan kecupan singkat di kening Seungri. CL hanya melihat Hanna, ada rasa aneh yang didadanya. Bukan rasa cemburu.. Lebih kepada sedih dan marah kepada dirinya dan Seungri.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap CL tersenyum.

"Unni tidak mau berbicara dengan Seungri oppa dulu? Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Hanna kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan CL yang panik.

"Ke.. Kenapa aku harus... Hah.. Sudahlah.. Sebaiknya kau membuka matamu begitu aku kembali atau secepatnya. Entahlah aku tidak tau! Pabo!" CLpun berlari keluar dari kamar itu menghampiri Hanna yang tengah berbicang ringan dengan perawat yang sedang jaga malam disana.

"Ayo unni.."

"Ah.. Kalian mau keluar?" tanya perawat itu.

"Ya.. Kami ingin membeli sesuatu. Kami akan segera kembali." Jawab Hanna tersenyum manis.

BRUK

"Ah maaf.." ucap CL yang buru-buru minta maaf saat menabrak polisi yang berlawanan arah darina.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab polisi tersebut.

"Apa anda yang berjaga hari ini di depan kamar Seungri?" tanya CL.

"Ya.. untuk malam ini saya yang berjaga." Ucap pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Kami akan segera kembali. Sampai bertemu lagi samchon! Ayo unni!" Hanna segera menarik tangan CL pergi dari sana karna dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Seungri terlalu lama.

 _"Aneh.. Aku seperti mengenal bau parfum pria itu.. Tapi yang memakai parfum seperti itu banyak.. Hah.. Dasar bodoh."_

"Unni? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanna saat mereka berjalan menuju supermarket dan Hanna menyadari CL tengah melamun.

"Ya.. Ya.." jawab CL cepat.

-45 menit kemudian-

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Supermarket.." jawab CL singkat.

"Dan kalian tidak memberi tahukan kami? Apa kalian tau kalau kami sangat panik saat datang kesini dan kalian tidak ada?"

"Ayolah GD oppa jangan berlebihan." Ucap CL santai.

"Kau.. Kau.."

"Sudahlah GD.."

"Taeyang oppa saja mengerti." Ucap CL kemudian pergi.

"Kauuuuu..."

"Haha.. Maafkan dia ya. Dia begini karna lapar dan tidak sempat bertemu dengan Dara." Ucap Taeyang membuat GD berhenti mengomel.

"Dara unni? Memangnya kau siapanya?" tanya CL bingung.

"Dia pacarnya. Mereka jarang bertemu karna bertugas di departement yang berbeda. Jadi saat mendengar Seungri menghubungi Tim Se7en dan Dara dia sangat senang." Umbar Taeyang.

"Hentikan bergosip!" ucap GD kesal.

"Jadi, kau mau kita makan dimana?" tanya Taeyang mengganti topik.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku malas bergerak dan aku lapar." Ucap GD duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat sana, bersandar melepaskan lelahnya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah makan bersama kami." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Kalian akan makan apa?" tanya Taeyang melihat belanjaan yang dibawa Hanna dan CL.

"Samgyetang." Jawab Hanna dibarengi senyum.

"Apa ada yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya Taeyang basa-basi.

"Tidak.. Kami hanya sedang ingin makan itu." Jawab CL santai.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ucap GD semangat.

Acara masak-memasak itupun di mulai. Tidak jarang terdengar perkelahian ringan antara CL dan GD yang saling tidak setuju tentang berbagai hal. Sedangkan Hanna sebih memilih berkonsentrasi memasak sedangkan Taeyang sibuk menggetok kepala GD agar mau mengalah pada CL.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira makan akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan begini." Ucap GD saat mereka makan.

"Hei kau yang membuat ini semua menjadi ribet." Ucap CL sambil menikmati makannya.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan perkelahia kalian.. Ini rumah sakit. Tidak enak mengganggu orang di kamar sebelahkan." Ucap Taeyang yang lama-lama juga kesal.

"Hei.. Sisakan untukku.."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jinhwan oppa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Yo.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Bukankah kau ada urusan?" tanya CL menatap pria yang masuk keruangan itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Aku kesini karna aku dengar kabar kalian tidak ada di rumah sakit." Ucap Jinhwan dengan senyum kesalnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kabar dari siapa?" tanya Hanna bingung tetapi dengan cepat Jinhwan mendeathglare GD./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Well.. Aku juga panik dan lupa memberitahukanmu kalau mereka ternyata pergi ke supermarket dan sudah kembali." Ucap GD santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Kepalaku.." ucap Jinhwan melempar tubuhnya kesofa. Merasa kesal dan juga lelah disaat bersamaan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanna menghampiri pria itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Ya.. Kalian memang luar biasa." Ucap Jinhwan yang merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"TOK TOK../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Masuk.." ucap Hanna sedangkan GD dan Taeyang langsung waspada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hyung.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. B.I.. Masuklah." Ucap Jinhwan membiarkan pria yang mengintip dari balik pintu itu masuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Bagaimana dengan kami?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Bobby.. Pelankan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit." Ucap Jinhwan lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Masuklah." Ucap Hanna mengizinkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lihatkan.. Dia ramah." Ucap Bobby senang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tunggu dulu. Kalau kalian disini dimana Haru?" tanya Taeyang menyadari ada yang aneh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dia bersamaku." Ucap Chanwoo saat mereka berjalan masuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dan gadis itu?" Tanya GD menatap anak kecil yang masuk bersama Junheo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dia adikku." Ucap B.I cepat, menghampiri gadis itu dan menggendongnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jaraknya jauh sekali." Bisik CL pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau mengatakan sesuatu nuuna?" tanya Bobby memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak-tidak."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Hanna memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sudah.. Lanjutkanlah makanmu. Aku beristirahat disini dulu." Ucap Jinhwan yang duduk memangku Haru bersama anggota timnya di sofa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jangan berbohong begitu hyung. Tidak baik. Kaukan tidak jadi makan karna buru-buru kesini." Ucap Donghyuk membenarkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ayo makanlah bersama kami. Ini cukup banyak kok." Ucap Hanna membujuk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak-tidak.. Kami sudah makan. Hanya hyung saja yang belum." Ucap B.I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Oppa.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baiklah-baiklah.." akhirnya Jinhwan hanya bisa mengalah dan mengikuti Hanna untuk ikut duduk di meja makan itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Samchon.. Kenapa Seungri samchon tidur disana?" tanya Haru menadari identitas pria yang berada di ranjang rumah sakit itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Itu.. Ammm... Emm.." Jinhwan yang tidak tau harus bicara apa melempar tatapan membunuhnya kepada membernya untuk segera membantunya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Seungri samchon sedang sakit perut.. Jadi dia tidur disana.. Besok pagi dia sudah bangun kok. Untuk sekarang dia harus istirahat dan lagi ini juga sudah malam." Ucap B.I membantu Jinhwan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Nice.." komentar yang lain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kalian akan langsung pulang?" tanya CL begitu mereka selesai makan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm.. Ya.. Besok ada jadwal pembuatan MV." Ucap Jinhwan bangkit dari duduknya bersiap pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hanna.. Kau akan ada di lokasi syutingkan?" tanya Bobby memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Tentu saja." Ucap Hanna dengan senyumnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baguslah. Kupikir kau tidak mau datang lagi." Ucap Bobby yang kemudian mendapat gebukan beruntun dari yang lain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baiklah.. Kami pamit dulu." Ucap B.I mewakili yang lain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hanna pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Setelah ini beristirahatlah." Saran Jinhwan memberi kecupan singkat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama anggotanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kalian mau kemana?" tanya GD menyadari CL dan Hanna berjalan menghampiri pintu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidur.. Ini sudah sangat larut. Kalian bisa gunakan sofa. Kami akan tidur di kamar ini." Ucap CL menunjuk ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Sebuah kamar dengan kasur king size, lampu tidur, meja kerja, kamar mandi, meja rias, dll./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang." Gerutu GD yang tidak suka tidur di sofa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Taeyang santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kita bergantian jaga. Aku akan jaga duluan." Ucap GD./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Santailah sedikit. Diluarkan ada polisi yang berjaga." Ucap Taeyang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disofa itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan mereka. Dan lagi yang kali ini berjaga anak barukan." Ucap GD lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Terserahmu saja. Bangunkan aku saat kau sudah mulai mengantuk." Ucap Taeyang mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu mencari posisi yang paling nyaman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lalu.. Sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya GD yang malam kebingungan sendiri kemudian memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV yang pada akhirnya 6 jam kemudian malah tertidur karna ke capean./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm.. Jam 5 pagi.. Hah.. Sudah aku duga ini akan terjadi." ucap Taeyang yang bangun dan menggantikan GD berjaga./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Taeyang.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidurlah. Aku akan menggantikanmu." Ucap Taeyang berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat teh hangat untuk menemaninya berjaga dinihari itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Terima kasih." Ucap GD kembali tidur./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm? Taeyang oppa." Ucap Hanna berpapasan dengan Taeyang di dapur./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Oh.. Mau teh?" tawar Taeyang menatap Hanna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak. Aku lebih memilih kopi ketimbang teh." Ucap Hanna mengmapiri konter dapur itu dan mulai membuat scramble egg, french toast, dan sosis panggang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau bangun pagi sekali." Komentar Taeyang menemani Hanna di dapur./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku harus bersiap untuk syuting MV kemudian mengurus urusan di kantor Seungri oppa. Tidak baik kantor itu dibiarkan berjalan begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengawasi." Ucap Hanna sibuk sendiri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Apa sudah ada kabar dari Se7en hyung?" tanya Taeyang menatap Hanna yang selesai dengan acara masak memasaknya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Belum. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Ucap Hanna memberikan piring berisi sarapan pagi pada Taeyang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jangan. Kau bisa membuatku dan GD dalam masalah. Terima kasih." Ucap Taeyang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Hanna yang dianggapnya membahayakan diri sendiri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lalu harus bagaimana?" tanya Hanna lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tenang saja. Aku tau jalan keluarnya." Ucap Taeyang merogoh sakunya dan memulai pembicaraan singkat dengan seseorang disana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Oppa.. Cepatlah sadar." Gumam Hanna pelan, menatap kasur Seungri dari dapur/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Taeyang pada Hanna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jam 7 aku sudah harus disana untuk make up dan hal lainnya." Ucap Hanna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baiklah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Apa belum ada kabar tentang pria yang buron itu?" tanya Hanna tiba-tiba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Umm.. Kami sudah dapat beberapa petunjuk tapi belum cukup untuk mengetahui posisi pastinya." Ucap Taeyang pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm.. Aku bersiap dulu." Ucap Hanna bangkit dari duduknya begitu selesai sarapan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"TOK TOK../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Siapa?" tanya Taeyang berhenti makan dan berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu bersiap mengambil pistolnya kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ini aku hyung."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Oh.. Masuklah Daesung." Ucap Taeyang mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan kembali menikmati sarapannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jadi ada apa hyung memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Daesung begitu masuk dan menghampiri Taeyang di ruang makan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Temani GD disini. Aku harus mengawal gadis itu seharian ini." Ucap Taeyang menatap Hanna yang tengah memasang sepatunya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ini kasus yang kemarin?" tanya Daesung memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Dia korbannya. Itu adiknya yang juga korban penculikan. Yang sedang tidur di kamar itu CL, korban penculikan juga. Kau tau protokolnya. Tidak boleh siapapun masuk kecuali pasukan khusus dan dokter serta perawat dengan catatan kau harus mencatat nama dan ID dokter serta perawat itu. Bahkan polisi biasa yang berjaga di luar tidak boleh masuk ke sini. Selalu waspada. Kau tau kenapa. Lalu catat nama polisi dan nomer ID yang akan berjaga di depan dan pastikan ke kantor pusat. Kalau ada yang aneh segera hubungi aku atau Se7en hyung. Pasukan khusus semuanya sedang bertugas dalam kasus ini jadi kau bisa menelfone siapa saja untuk bantuan." Terang Taeyang panjang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Nee.. Oppa.. Aku pergi dulu.. Cepatlah sadar supaya kita bisa bermain bersama lagi. Dan aku juga sudah membeli game terbaru yang kau suka." Ucap Hanna menggenggam tangan oppanya erat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sudah siap?" tanya Taeyang pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Umm.. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Hanna pelan, memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Seungri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ingat ucapanku Daesung." Ucap Taeyang beranjak pergi mengikuti Hanna dari belakang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Daesung oppa.. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa sarapan dulu. Nanti beritahukan pada GD oppa dan CL unni untuk sarapan dulu." Ucap Hanna tersenyum ringan kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ma.. Manis sekali." Ucap Daesung terpana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"-jam 8 pagi-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Aku tertidur sampai jam segini. Bos pasti akan sangat marah denganku."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Selamat pagi CL."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau siapa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Santailah. Dia Daesung, dia menggantikan Taeyang untuk saat ini karna dia harus menemani Hanna bekerja. Kau ada jadwal kerja hari ini?" tanya GD santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap CL bergegas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sarapanlah dulu. Itu buatan Hanna." Saran Daesung dengan senyumnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak.. Aku sudah tidak punya waktu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Makanlah atau ku ikat kau disini." Ancam GD membuat CL takut dan patuh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Awas saja. Begitu ini semua selesai kau kubunuh bocah." Gumam CL kesal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sebelum kau membunuhku aku membunuhmu lebih dulu." Ucap GD mendengar gerutuan CL./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hyung.. Kau kejam sekali." Komentar Daesung kaget./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau sudah siap sarapan?" tanya GD menatap CL yang meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kalau begitu cepatlah." Ucap GD membuat CL semakin kesal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Hyung... Kau membuat CL kesal karna kau menyukainya ya? Nanti kubilang Dara nuuna loh." Ucap Daesung membuat GD menddeathglare pria itu hingga menciut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jangan banyak omong dan berjaga saja dengan benar." Ucap GD kesal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baik baik.. Hah.. Menyeramkan sekali." Komentar Daesung yang hanya menatapkeduanya pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"-Tempat kerja Hanna-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hanna-shi.. Giliranmu untuk make up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baik.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Woa.. Hanna.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Maaf Bobby.." ucap Hanna buru-buru minta maaf saat hampir menabrak pria yang keluar dari tenda make up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak-tidak.. santai saja." Ucap Bobby dengan senyumnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hanna?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. B.I.. Selamat pagi." Sapa Hanna yang menyadari B.I yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Bobby./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Selamat pagi." Jawab B.I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baiklah aku masuk dulu." Ucap Hanna undur diri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hey B.I.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jadi apa yang terjadi pada kalian hingga akhirnya Hanna memilih Jinhwan hyung ketimbang kau? Aku pikir karna Jinhwan hyung lebih tua 2 tahun dari dia dan kau seumuran dia, dia akan memilih kau." ucap Bobby yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari B.I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Jinhwan hyung tau apa yang terbaik untuknya, sedangkan aku hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untukku." Ucap B.I kemudian melakangkah pergi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Anak itu kesambet apa?" ucap Bobby yang bingung sendiri dengan maksud ucapan B.I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Kau tau sendiri dia punya dunia anehnya sendiri."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Oh.. Yunhyeong.. Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Bobby kaget./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya! Bobby hyung! Yunhyeong hyung! Saatnya check sound!" teriak B.I memanggil keduanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"-Tempat kerja CL-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap CL buru-buru saat memasuki caffe tempatnya bekerja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Santai saja. Aku tau apa yang terjadi. Mulailah bekerja. Hari ini banyak yang sudah memesan tempat dan kau harus melatih anak baru itu untuk meracik kopi dengan benar.." Ucap bos CL santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baik.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. nuuna.. Kau sudah datang."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Ayo kita mulai latihannya.. Amm.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Bang Yedam.. Nuuna bisa memanggilku Yedam." Ucap pria berbadan kecil itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kenapa bekerja disini?" tanya CL saat memperhatikan Yedam yang tengah menjalani latihan meracik kopi dengannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Huh? Apa itu hal yang aneh?" tanya Yedam menatap CL sembari menunggu biji kopi yang ia masukan ke mesin selesai diekstrak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Well.. Aku rasa anak SMA sepertimu akan lebih tertarik untuk ikut kontes mencari bakatkan?" ucap CL spontan membua Yedam tertawa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku masih menjalani masa latihan.. Jadi aku rasa bekerja sambilan juga tidak ada salahnya." Ucap Yedam santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku masih dalam tahap latihan untuk dapat debut.." ucap Tedam sambil tersenyum./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sudah ku duga." Ucap CL hanya bisa menggeleng pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tapi bukan sepenuhnya karena itu kok. Aku juga ingin membuka caffe yang menyenangkan seperti tempat ini. Meracik kopi yang nikmat seperti ini." Ucap Yedam tersenyum./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau memang aneh." Ucap CL hanya tertawa kecil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hahaha.. Semua orang mengatakan hal itu." Ucap Yedam kembali meracik kopinya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Malam ini kita harus bekerja ekstra.." keluh CL bersandar pada lemari pendingin sambil terus memantau Yedam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Umm.. Sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan konsep caffe ini." Ucap Yedam berterus terang./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Huh? Ya.. Kalau kau bandingkan dengan caffe lain, tempat ini memang aneh.. Terlalu besar untuk dikatakan caffe.." ucap CL santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan caffe yang seperti tempat ini.. Caffe dengan banyak tema." Ucap Yedam lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hahaha.. Ya.. Kita punya cats caffe di sebelah, lalu ada restoran, ballroom, kids caffe, garden caffe di lantai atas, pub dilantai bawah, dan caffe ringan seperti ini yang terhubung satu sama lain. Walau nuansanya jauh berbeda." Ucap CL lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku rasa ownernya tidak bisa memilih tema." Ucap Yedam menyuguhkan kopi hasil racikannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hahahaha.. Kalau sampai Seiyeon-shi dengar kau bisa di hajar.." ucap CL hanya tertawa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Seiyeon-shi?" tanya Yedam memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Dia ownernya. Aku kira kau tau. Kopimu sudah lebih baik, hanya saja kurang sedikit susu." Komentar CL santai./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Adaapa denganku?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Seiyeon unni." Ucap CL kaget./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Santai saja CL." Ucap Seiyeon tersenyum ringan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ada apa unni kesini?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku hanya mengecek caffe dan anak baru yang sedang kau latih." Ucap Seiyeon lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ah.. Se.. Selamat pagi.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Santai saja. Oh ya CL.. Bisa tolong kau buatkan 17 cangkir cappuccino dan 17 potong cinamon roll."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Baiklah.. Yedam tolong siapkan cup kopinya.. Ini untuk dibawa kemana unni?" tanya CL mulai meracik kopi pesanan Seiyeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lokasi syuting adikku.." ucap Seiyeon tersenyum./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Unni punya adik? Aku pikir unni anak tunggal." Ucap CL lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak-tidak.. Aku punya seorang adik yang sangat imut untuk usianya." Ucap Seiyeon lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dia bekerja dimana unni?" tanya CL basa-basi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hoo.. Kau tertarik CL? Tapi sayang sekali dia sudah punya pacar.. Hahahahahaha.. Kau tau boyband iKon? Adikku member grup itu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lihat lihat.. Dia imutkan.. Yang disebelahnya itu pacarnya." Ucap Seiyeon menunjukkan foto adiknya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""iKon yang boyband YG itu boss?" ucap Yedam memastikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Panggil Seiyeon nuuna saja.. Ok?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Du.. Dunia ini memang sempit." Ucap Yedam hanya bisa menghela nafas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan agency itu Yedam?" tanya Seiyeon menyadari perubahan wajah Yedam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku bekerja disana.. Well.. Walau masih dalam tahap latihan." Ucap Yedam tersenyum./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kalau begitu semangatlah.. Aku akan menantikan saat debutmu." Ucap Seiyeon tersenyum ramah./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jinhwan?! Hanna?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau mengenal Jinhwan?" ucap Seiyeon tidak percaya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku mengenalnya dari Hanna"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Humm.. Kalau kau mengenal Hanna berarti kau mengenal abangnya dong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Seungri?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ya.. Pria tampan yang memiliki perusahaan besar tidak jauh dari sini." Goda Seiyeon saat menyadari wajah CL yang sedikit berubah menjadi mereh saat ia menyebut nama Seungri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau mengenalnya unni?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Umm.. Tentu saja."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah.. Aku jadi kangen dengan sikap dingin bocah itu.. Aku rasa aku akan mampir ke kantornya nanti." Ucap Seiyeon lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ummm.. Dia tidak ada di kantornya unni.." ucap CL menunduk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Hah? Apa dia sedang ada urusan keluar negri lagi?" ucap Seiyeon kecewa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tidak.. Dia.. Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Apa maksudmu?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Sudah 4 hari ini dia koma.." ucap CL menunduk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau bercanda."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dia tidak bercanda.. Kau Seiyeon kakaknya Jinhwan benar?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kau siapa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Kwon Jiyong.. Kau bisa memanggilku G-Dragon atau GD.. CIA.." ucap GD menunjukkan lencana CIA-nya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Di.. Dimana dia dirawat sekarang?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tenanglah.. Dia berada di rumah sakit Wooridul Spine dan dalam pengawasan ketat kami."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Unni?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku kesana sekarang.." ucap Seiyeon panik./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tenanglah.. Kalau kau panik dan datang kesana kau akan ditahan pihak polisi yang berjaga. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk kekamarnya tanpa seizin kami." Ucap GD menahan tangan Seiyeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Bagaimana dengan Hanna?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Dia sedang bekerja sekarang dan sepertinya tidak akan kembali sampai malam nanti. Kalau kau ingin menemui Seungri sebaiknya kau datang bersama adikmu atau Hanna ataupun CL."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Ayo.." ucap CL pelan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Nuuna?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Yedam.. Kau yang bertanggung jawab di bagian peracikan kopi hari ini. Kalau manager mencariku bilang kalau aku sedang keluar bersama Seiyeon unni." Ucap CL menatap Yedam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Tapi tapi.. Aku bahkan masih.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Aku tau kau bisa. Teknikmu sudah bagus. Hanya erlu lebih berhati-hati dalam takaran saja." Ucap CL meyakinkan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Umm.. Baiklah." Ucap Yedam akhirnya setuju./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Lalu.. Tolong katakan pada bagian pesan antar untuk mengantar makanan dan minuman itu ke.." CL menatao Seiyeon mencoba mencari tau alamat lokasi syuting adiknya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;""Jl. XXX"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;""Kau mendengarnya Yedam.. Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap CL tersenyum ringan pada Yedam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21.3pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 107%;"TBC/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

-Lokasi syuting Hanna-

"Hah.. Akhirnya selesai juga.." ucap Chanwoo melempar tubuhnya ke sofa di tenda istirahat setelah mereka selesai syuting MV baru mereka.

"Hah.. Laparnya.."

"Hanna-shi.. Ada yang mencarimu.."

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Hanna tidak ingat membuat janji pada siapapun.

"Lee Hayi.."

"Oh.. Suruh masuk saja." Ucap Hanna kemudian merapikan sedikit pakaianya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Hayi! Tentu saja tidak." Ucap Hanna memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Nona Hanna aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ayolah Hayi.. Kita tidak sedang di kantor Seungri oppa.. Santai saja." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Hah.. Baiklah."

"Teman-teman.. Tidak apa-apakan kalau Hayi bergabung sebentar?" ucap Hanna menunggu persetujuan 7 pria disana yang hanya menatap kedua gadis itu bingung.

"Silahkan.." ucap Jinhwan setelah mendapat angukan yang lain.

"Maaf menggangu." Ucap Hayi sopan.

"Lalu ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Hanna mempersilahkan temannya itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku mengantar berkas kantor yang harus Seungri oppa periksa tapi karna keadaannya begini jadi aku harus mengantarkannya padamu." Ucap Hayi lagi.

"Hah.. Ya.. Aku akan segera memeriksanya dan menyerahkannya adamu saat rapat nanti. Lalu Hayi.. Kapan kau akan kembali ke YG?" tanya Hanna lagi.

"Aku masih belum selesai menyusun lyric laguku yang baru. Jadi belum saat ini." Ucap Hayi lagi.

"Hah? YG? Kau bekerja di YG?!"

"Ya! Dia lebih dulu debut dibanding kalian." Ucap Hanna menatap pria itu bosan.

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Hah.. Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan wajah keluarga YG yang di tempel di sepanjang lorong. Jelas-jelas ada foto Hayi disana." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Hah.. Aku harus kembali Hanna." Ucap Hayi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah.. Nanti saja. Disini saja dulu.." ucap Hanna memohon.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan kantor kepada para binatang haus uang yang bekerja di tempat oppamu." Ucap Hayi lagi.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah.. Nanti aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Baiklah.. Aku permisi dulu.. Semoga kalian sukses ya." Ucap Hayi yang terdengar aneh bagi B.I.

"Ya! Kau!"

"Sopan.." ucap Jinhwan menggetok kepala B.I.

"Tapi dia jelas-jelas mengejek kita." Ucap B.I lagi.

"Dia benar.. Dan dia itu bisa dibilang senior kita dalam industri ini. Tentu dia lebih paham." Ucap Jinhwan lagi.

"B.I.. Wajahmu memerah.. Kau suka padanya?" tanya Bobby tiba-tiba.

"Ka.. Ka.. Kata siapa?!"

"Waa.. Hyung.. Mukamu sangat merah." Ucap Junhoe lagi membuat tawa 6 pria dan Hanna pecah.

"Permisi.. Pesan antar."

"Huh? Apa salah satu dari kita ada yang memesan sesuatu?" tanya Donghyuk bingung.

"Permisi.. Apa disini ada yang bernama Lee Hanna dan Kim Jin Hwan?"

"Itu kami berdua.." Ucap Hanna menghampiri pria itu.

"Pesanan anda nona."

"Tapi.. Ini dari siapa?"

"Um.. Nona Kim Seiyeon." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Seiyeon nuuna?" ucap Jinhwan mendengar nama kakaknya disebut.

"Terima kasih ahjussi.." ucap Hanna tersenyum ringan dan mempersilahkan pria itu pergi.

"Makanan!" ucap Bobby senang.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Seiyeon unni pulang.. Bukankah dia sedang ada urusan di Amerika?" ucap Hanna menatap Jinhwan.

"Nanti aku akan coba menelfonenya." Ucap Jinhwan santai.

"Nona Hanna.. Sudah saatnya kita pergi." Ucap seorang pria memasuki tenda itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hanna mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kemana? Makanlah dulu." Ucap Jinhwan menghentikan Hanna.

"Aku akan memakannya di perjalanan nanti. Aku harus segera ke gedung XXY." Ucap Hanna lagi, menerima kopi dan kue yang dipegang Jinhwan yang kemudian diambil pria tadi dari tangan Hanna.

"Manager yang sangat telaten." Ucap Donghyuk kagum pada manager Hanna.

"Setauku kamu tidak ada jadwal menyanyi disana sekarang." Ucap Jinhwan curiga.

"Aku tidak bernyanyi.. Aku mengisi acara disana." Jawab Hanna semakin membuat curiga Jinhwan.

"Acara?"

"Umm.. Acara fashion show." Jawab Hanna.

"Kamu ikut fashion show?" tanya B.I.

"Tidak tidak. Aku sebagai DJ disana." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka hal seperti itu." Ucap B.I membuat Hanna tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak ingat harus memberi tahukan segalanya padamu.. Dan lagi aku sudah menjadi DJ selama 3 tahun terakhir." Jawab Hanna santai.

"Sudah.. Jangan marah begitu. Aku juga lupa kalau kamu menekuni hal itu karna sudah lama kamu tidak tampil." Ucap Jinhwan mengusap kepala Hanna ringan.

"Woa.. Kau hebat sekali. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" kali ini Bobby ikut penasaran.

"Seungri oppa. Dia seorang DJ yang ahli. Aku tertarik menjadi seorang DJ karna melihatnya tampil." Jawab Hanna ringan.

"Baiklah.. Ayo aku antar ke mobil."ucap Jinhwan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Hanna.

"Tidak usah oppa.. Oppa disini saja dan nikmati sarapan dari Seiyeon unni. Sebentar lagi oppa juga harus bersiap tampil di acara musikkan." Ucap Hanna mengerti jadwal Jinhwan.

"Hah.. Hubungi aku setelah selesai." Ucap Jinhwan mengalah.

"Umm.. Aku mengerti.. Sampai jumpa nanti malam oppa." Ucap Hanna memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir pria itu yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Romantisnya.." sindir Bobby sambil tertawa diikuti anggota lain kecuali B.I.

"Aish.." Jinhwan hanya menatap bosan anggotanya dan segera duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"Um.. apa Taeyang oppa masih ada urusan disini?" tanya Hanna sopan saat berpapasan dengan Taeyang dan anggotanya (pengawal iKon) yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi.

"Tidak-tidak. Mau kemana?" tanya Taeyang bersiap pergi.

"Aku harus mengisi acara di gedung XXY." Jawab Hanna sopan.

"Baiklah.. Aku duluan.. Sisanya kita bahas dengan yang lain via telfone saja." Ucap Taeyang menatap kumpulan orang itu.

"Umm.. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap pria bertampang ganteng tapi serius dan menyeramkan itu.

"Kau juga TOP hyung." Jawab Taeyang kemudian pergi mengikuti Hanna dari belakang.

-Skip time, kantor Seungri-

"Hah.. Rapat kali ini melelahkan sekali." Keluh Hanna bersandar dikursi milik Seungri itu. Melepaskan lelahnya.

"Humm.. Setelah ini masih ada pekerjaan?" tanya Taeyang yang berdiri disamping kursi Hanna itu, bersandar pada jendela.

"Ya.. Aku harus segera berlatih vokal dan dance." Ucap Hanna segera bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor agencynya untuk berlatih.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Taeyang mengingatkan.

"Umm.. Aku tau itu.." jawab Hanna keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah.. Sudah mau pergi nona?"

"Ya.. Apa terjadi sesuatu Hayi?" tanya Hanna yang berpapasan dengan Hayi saat akan meninggalkan ruangan Seungri itu.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi.. Ini berkas penting yang harus diselesaikan dan diserahkan kepada pemerintah besok.

"Aku akan menanganinya." Ucap Hanna mengambil berkas itu dengan enggan.

"Amm.. Dan besok ada 2 rapat penting yang harus di hadiri. Untuk jadwalnya akan segera saya kirimkan ke hp anda." Jawab Hayi sopan.

"Terima kasih Hayi.. Apa masih ada yang lain?" tanya Hanna memastikan.

"Tidak ada nona.."

"Kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan datanglah ke agency.." ucapHanna tersenyum ringan.

"Tentu." Jawab Hayi ringan.

"Baiklah. Tolong tangani sisanya dan segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tentu nona.. Hati-hati dijalan dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Ucap Hayi membungkuk hormat.

"Pemerintah? Aku tidak tau perusahaan ini punya hubungan dengan pemerintah." Ucap Taeyang bingung.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh oppa.. Ini hanya berkas pelaporan kepada pemerintah.. Ini perusahaan besar, tentu pemerintah selalu mengawasi tentang pemasukan dan pembayaran pajak serta gaji karyawan." Terang Hanna sambil berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

"Nona Hanna.. Sudah mau balik?" sapa sapam yang berjaga di depan kantor itu saat melihat Hanna keluar kantor.

"Ahjusshi.. Ya.. Aku masih ada latihan." Jawab Hanna ramah.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tuan Seungri, nona?" tanya sapam itu perhatian.

"Sudah lebih baik ahjusshi.." jawab Hanna jujur.

"Baguslah.. Ah.. Lalu ini.. Aku tau ini tidak seberapa dibanding apa yang telah tuan Seungri lakukan untuk saya dan keluarga saya." Ucap sapam itu memberikan sesuatu kepada Hanna.

"Ah ahjusshi.. Tidak usah repot-repot begini.. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini." Tolak Hanna halus.

"Aku mohon terimalah nona.. Hanya ini yang bisa saya dan istri saya lakukan untuk tuan Seungri dan juga nona. Setidaknya saya harus memastikan nona terus sehat agar bisa berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas hila di dalam sana." Ucap sapam itu lagi.

"Baiklah.. Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma.. Ahjusshi juga jangan lupa beristirahat dan makan. Seungri oppa akan sangat sedih bila ahjusshi tidak ada saat ia kembali nanti." Ucap Hanna sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja nona.." ucap sapam itu.

"Baiklah ahjusshi.. Aku pergi dulu.. Selamat bertugas." Ucap Hanna menaiki mobilnya setelah memberikan senyum tulusnya, sedangkan Taeyang hanya mengangguk ringan yang dibalas senyum oleh sapam itu.

"Tidak makan siang dulu?" tanya Taeyang saat mereka berada dimobil yang membawa mereka ke kantor YG.

"Aku akan makan nanti. Kalau aku makan sekarang, aku tidak bisa berlatih dance. Apa Taeyang oppa lapar?" tanya Hanna kemudian berhenti menulis dibukunya.

"Tidak.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau kau tidak makan dengan rutinitas yang pada begini kau bisa sakit." Ucap Taeyang peduli.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan makan bila sudah waktunya." Ucap Hanna ringan.

"Hah.." Hannapun kembali sibuk menulis dibukunya.

"Hah.. bagaimana ya.."

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taeyang yang tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Hanna.

"Tidak tidak.." ucap Hanna cepat.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" tanya Taeyang menatap buku yang dipegang Hanna.

"Lyric lagu untuk album baruku." Ucap Hanna ringan.

"Kau luar biasa.. Kau dan abangmu." Ucap Taeyang, mendengar itu Hanna hanyaa bisa tersenyum.

PIIP PIIIP

"Hallo.. Ya? Umm.. Aku dalam perjalanan ke agency.. Ada apa Jinhwan oppa?" ucap Hanna pada orang yang berada disebrang telefon itu.

 _"Tidak.. Aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah.. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu setelah selesai."_

"Tidak usah oppa.. Kita bertemu di kamar Seungri oppa saja."

 _"Aku tetap akan menjemputmu. Beritahukan saja alamatmu nanti. Baiklah.. Acaranya akan segera dimulai."_

"Umm.. Semangat." Ucap Hanna memberi semangat singkat dan pembicaraan singkat itupun berakhir.

"Jinhwan?" tanya Taeyang.

"Ya.. Sepertinya nanti dia akan menjemputku." Ucap Hanna ringan.

-ruang latihan YG-

"Istirahatlah dulu.. Kau sudah berlatih hingga sore dan belum juga makan siang." Ucap Taeyang saat Hanna berhenti sebentar dari rutinitas dancenya untuk meneguk sedikit air.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Hanna menolak dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya.

PIIIP PIIIP

"Hallo? Ya? Tidak bisakah berkas itu menunggu besok Hayi? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ke kator sekarang." Ucap Hanna mengangkat telfonnya dan mendadak menjadi serius.

"Hah.. Ini tidak akan ada habisnya." Ucap Taeyang menatap Hanna yang masih sibuk dengan telfonnya.

"Unn.. Aku akan ambil nanti malam saat selesai syuting. Umm.. Ya.. Tinggalkan saja di brankas sapam.. Hari ini ahjusshi yang berjaga sampai malamkan? Ya.. Ya.. Umm.. Terima kasih." Ucap Hanna lelah, menutup telfone itu.

"Berkas lagi?" ucap Taeyang memastikan.

"Ya.. Aku harus kembali ke kantor nanti malam sebelum ke rumah sakit." Ucap Hanna kembali berlatih.

"Hah.. Aku keluar dulu.." ucap Taeyang meninggalkan Hanna di ruangan itu dan sibuk dengan telfonnya.

"Humm?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyang yang kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Hanna ringan.

"Hanna.."

"Ah... Soohyun.." ucap Hanna menyadari siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan it.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Soohyun memeluk Hanna erat.

"Hahahaha.. Apa yang terjadi pada oppamu?" tanya Hanna ringan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Dia sibuk dengan lyric lagu untuk comeback kami." Jawab Soohyun ringan.

"Tidak membantu?" tanya Hanna menatap Soohyun bingung.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan lyricku.." bela Soohyun.

"Baiklah.. Jadi ada hal apa sampai kau datang kesini?" tanya Hanna lagi.

"Aku menjemputmu untuk latihan vokal bersama." Jawab Soohyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku kesepian latihan sendiri.. Semenjak Hayi bekerja di kantor Seungri oppa tidak ada yang menemaniku.. Apa aku melamar pekerjaan saja disana ya." Ucap Soohyun menerawang.

"Jangan.. Kau tidak akan betah disana. Aku saja jenuh berada di sana." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Oh.. Umm.. Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Seungri oppa.." ucap Soohyun tiba-tiba.

"Umm.. Oppa sudah mendingan sekarang." Ucap Hanna dengan senyumnya.

"Baguslah.. Aku akan segera menjenguknya setelah lyric lagu itu selesai." Ucap Soohyun tersenyum.

"Um.. Aku tunggu.. Baiklah.. kita harus latihan vocal sekarang." Ucap Hanna menatap jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Ok ok.." ucap Soohyun bahagia.

"Oppa tidak ikut?" tanya Hanna menatap Taeyang.

"Tentu saja aku ikut.. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmudari pandanganku." Ucap Taeyang santai.

"Uwauuu.. Sangat berdedikasi sekali." Goda Hanna.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Ucap Taeyang hanya mengikuti keduanya keluar darii ruangan itu.

"Permisiii.."

"Ohhh.. Hanna.. Soohyun.." ucap pria yang menggunakan kacamata tengah sibuk dengan keyboardnya.

"Kami siap berlatih Wonsuk sunbaenim..." ucap Soohyun membuat tawa Wonsuk pecah.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah.. Tapi. Aku mau.. Hanna.."

"Ya?"

"Makan siang dulu.. Selagi itu aku akan melatih Soohyun.." ucap Wonsuk menatap Hanna tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi atau aku tidak akan melatihmu." Ucap Wonsuk lagi, bertukar pandangan dengan Taeyang yang hanya mengagguk setuju.

"Hummmpp! Baiklah.." ucap Hanna akhirnya mengalah dan memulai makan siangnya.

"Baiklah.. Kamu mau memulai pemanasan dengan lagu apa Soohyun?" tanya Wonsuk menatap Soohyun yang sibuk dengan tab penuh lyric milik Wonsuk.

"Bruno Mars.. Treasure.." jawab Soohyun sambil bersiap.

"Kau tidak makan oppa?" tanya Hanna menatap Taeyang ditengah acara makannya.

"Ya.. Nanti." Jawab Taeyang sekenanya.

"Hah.. Makanlah dulu oppa.. Dibawah ada kantin.. Aku akan menunggu disini.." ucap Hanna menghentikan makannya.

"Tidak tidak.."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak makan." Ancam Hanna mulai menyimpan makan siangnya.

"Hah.. Kau menjengkelkan.. Baiklah.. Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Ucap Taeyang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hanna untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya dan segera berlatih. Cukup lama ia berlatih vocal hingga ia merasa puas dengan latihannya. Tanpa terasa sudah jam 7 malam.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyang yang masuk keruangan latihan itu menatap Hanna yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Yup.. Kemana saja oppa?" tanya Hanna menghampiri pria itu.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan anak buahku dibawah." Ucap Taeyang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map tebal kepada Hanna.

"Apa ini?"

"Berkas dari perusahaan Seungri yang harusnya kau ambil malam ini." Ucap Taeyang santai.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hanna bingung.

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku mengambilkannya tadi. Sekarang kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Taeyang melangkah keluar ruangan itu mengikuti Hanna yang sibuk dengan mapnya.

"Aku ada jadwal melatih DJ di academy milik Seungri oppa." Ucap Hanna lagi.

"Baiklah.. Kenapa?" tanya Taeyang saat Hanna berhenti tidak bergerak sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya pesan dari academy." Ucap Hanna kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan Taeyang yang curiga.

Terlepas dari itu semua, setibanya di tempat tujuan Hanna segera melatih peserta didik yang memang sudah sering dia ajar. Sesi hari itu selesai setelah 2 jam berlalu. Begitu selesai Hanna segera merapikan semua barang-barangna dan meninggalkan kelas itu sambil terus menatap layar Hpnya, tidak memperdulikan benda yang berada di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Hanna buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf.

"Akukan sudah ingatkan untuk tidak mengeek Hpmu disaat berjalan."

"A.. Oppa.."

"Hai.. Sudah makan?" tanya pria itu mengusap pelan kepala Hanna.

"Belum.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir membeli makanan dulu?" saran Jinhwan.

"Um.. Dimana Taeyang oppa?" tanya Hanna menadari pria itu kembali menghilang.

"Dia menunggu di mobil." Jawab Jinhwan singkat, mengambil tas punggung Hanna dan merangkul gadis itu keluar dari gedung itu.

"Oppa.. Jangan.. Nanti ada yang lihat." Ucap Hanna kaget saat Jinhwan merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku lelah bersembunyi terus. Lagipula kita sudah minta izin papa YG dan beliau memperbolehkan. Dan disini tidak ada orang." Ucap Jinhwan. Memang selama mereka pacaran, tidak satupun publik yang tau karna selama ini mereka selalu bertemu diam-diam. Mengingat saat itu mereka masih terikat kontrak tidak boleh pacaran hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan YG.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Taeyang saat mereka memasuki mobil.

"Kita mampir kerestoran belut bakar yang biasa ahjusshi." Ucap Jinhwan kepada supir mobil itu.

"Baik tuan."

-Kamar rawat Seungri-

"Hah.. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih disini." Ucap Jinhwan saat mereka memasuki kamar Seungri dan mendapati Daesung yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya, GD yang tengah terlelap di sofa, CL yang baru keluar dari kamar tidur dengan rambut basah yang menandakan dia baru saja selesai mandi dan seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk mengupas buah apel di dapur.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?" tanya Taeyang kepada Daesung yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya karna harus terus menatap layar laptop.

"Hummm.. Yahhh.. Se7en hyung dan Dara nuuna akan segera kesini." Jawab Daesung.

"Apa dia sudah begini dari tadi?" tanya Taeyang menatap GD.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan marah dulu. Dia tadi harus kembali ke markas karna markas menemukan clue baru tentang penjahat yang kalian kejar dan sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungannya." Ucap Daesung sambil menunjuk lebam dipipi GD.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia bilangsih saat bertugas tadi dia kedatangan 'tikus got' yang sepertinya anak buah penjahat yang kalian kejar." Terang Daesung.

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Aku lelah sekali." Ucap Taeyang melemparkan dirinya ke sofa untuk 2 orang itu. Mengistirahatkan seluruh badannya yang letih.

"Nuuna baik-baik saja?" tanya Jinhwan saat menghampiri Seiyeon di dapur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengabariku tentang Seungri." Ucap Seiyeon berang.

"Aku tau kau akan begini nuuna. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukanmu. Dan ini bukan berdasarkan keputusan egoisku semata. Tapi ini juga keputusan Hanna. Dia tidak mau mengganggu kerjamu." Jawab Jinhwan, menatap Hanna yang tengah 'menyapa' Seungri.

"Unni.. Maafkan aku telah membuat unni cemas." Ucap Hanna segera membungkuk minta maaf pada Seiyeon.

"Tidak.. Jangan lakukan ini Hanna.. Aku mengerti.." ucap Seiyeon kemudian memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada Hanna.

"Ah ya.. Tadi kami membeli makan malam." Ucap Hanna buru-buru merapikan meja makan dan memanggil semuanya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Nuuna.. Jangan bersedih terus. Itu akan semakin membuat Hanna semakin bersalah." Bisik Jinhwan saat Hanna masih sibuk manata meja makan.

"Umm.. Aku tau.."

TBC


End file.
